


God Loves You

by KQfucker69



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I saw someone’s tweet saying connor/kamski was like you/god, M/M, connor/kamski yaoi swimming anime, i believe kamski treats his androids well ...as well as he does, it was then that i knew i needed to bust these nuts, kamski swims a lot, minor kamski/chloe for plot, so that is how he is written here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQfucker69/pseuds/KQfucker69
Summary: Snapshots of Connor living with Kamski in his sugar daddy home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo i am back with more nuts to bust. so. about 12 hours ago i suddenly developed a great interest in how connor/kamski could play out. suspiciously, this was also after my body decided that it wanted to fuck kamski even though i found him fugly just yesterday. ....please someone else tell me they would fuck him too
> 
> in this fic, connor was a machine throughout all the events in D:BH, and he is still a machine here. he never turned deviant. the revolution failed, and connor succeeds in accomplishing his mission. kamski is reappointed as CEO of Cyberlife and then takes connor back home before his deactivation. connor has been living with kamski for a little while now here.
> 
> Twitta @hornyforhank

The water of the large pool ripples over the edge, a muted splashing coming from the far end of the pool. Kamski breaks through the water's surface, taking in deep breaths. Opening his eyes, his vision adjusts to the bright white light reflecting off the snow outside and shining back into the room, illuminating the place. An unmoving lone black shadow interrupts the pure canvas of light. 

Kamski dives back under the water, swimming a lap to the other end of the pool and re-emerging by the steps. The android's eyes watch his every move calculatingly, maybe even thoughtfully. 

Dripping wet as he hauls himself out of the pool, Kamski holds out his hand to the android. It passes him the folded towel on its forearm and continues watching as Kamski takes it and wipes himself down, retying his hair after. 

"Would you like a hot drink?"

"No, thank you, Connor."  
  
Connor nods, even as Kamski's attention shifts from him to the snow outside.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it? What do you think about snow, Connor?"  
  
Following Kamski, Connor turns around to look out of the large glass window that replaced a wall. His dark pupils tremble ever so slightly as he takes in the view of snow falling and the ground blanketed in thick snow.   
  
"It is a natural phenomenon that occurs when the temperature drops low enough that ice crystals form out of the moisture in the atmosphere," Connor replies smoothly.  
  
"That is what you know. But what do you think? What do you feel when you see snow?"  
  
"I...do not."  
  
Kamski sighs a quiet understanding huh in reply. "My bathrobe, if you'll please."  
  
Connor goes over to a trolley by the door and picks it up, promptly returning to Kamski and passing the dark clothing to him. His creator takes a seat in one of the chairs facing the window. 

"Join me, Connor. Let us sit and talk for a while."

As per his program, Connor obeys, LED a steady electric blue as he follows suit.

Soft piano music plays on in the background. 

 

* * *

  

Connor makes himself busy in the spacious kitchen, cleaning surfaces and every other object he finds in his way. Soon he should prepare Kamski's lunch, for Kamski would be done with his late morning swim by then.   
  
As he's taking the eggs out of the refrigerator, he hears Kamski speak his name through the open doors, his sensitive audio processor picking it up easily. He stops mid-action then puts the eggs back in, closing the refigerator door and leaving the kitchen for the pool room.   
  
He enters the pool room, its door already open, immediately spotting Kamski resting at the end of the pool the way he always did after swimming his laps.   
  
"You called for me?"  
  
"Come here," Kamski beckons him over.   
  
Connor reaches him, where he squats for Kamski's ease.   
  
"Undress," Kamski simply tells him, expecting Connor to do as told without question, and the android does so with a just a slight tilt of his head in curiosity. "There are swimming trunks on the seat over there. They're yours. Put them on and join me in the pool." Kamski jerks his chin in the general direction of them.   
  
A pair of simple black swimming trunks is laid out on the chair, waiting for Connor. He goes over to them and turns away from Kamski, facing the window and snow outside as he starts taking off his tie and his jacket. Deftly his fingers undo the buttons of his crisp white shirt, slipping the article of clothing off, revealing creamy skin covering the expanse of his sculpted torso.   
  
Kamski watches Connor undress, waving his arms lazily in the water to keep himself afloat.  _Forever young, forever beautiful._  
  
Under Connor's issued pants, he wears nothing. He has no need for the unseen articles of clothing that humans would normally wear. He folds all of his clothes properly, placing them next to the trunks and then picks up the trunks themselves.   
  
The fabric of the trunks is smooth in his hands. _Improved nylon_ , Connor notes. He slips them on easily, aware of how different they felt on his body from his usual outfits.   
  
He turns back to Kamski and stands at the edge of the pool, scanning the water and the depth of the pool. Kamski swims backwards, allowing Connor adequate space to enter.   
  
"Come," he invites.   
  
Connor enters the water carefully, LED whirring yellow as he registers the sensations of the water brushing up against his synthetic skin.   
  
Kamski smiles, readying himself into the position for laps. He kicks off from the pool wall and cuts through the water languidly.   
  
Having watched Kamski swim many times now, Connor is confident he is able to execute the same. So he tries, kicking off and moving his body in ways he never had before.   
  
Before long, he reaches the other end of the pool and lifts his head out of the water, wiping down his face and hair with a palm.  
  
"You're a natural," Kamski chuckles, propping his elbows behind him on the pool's edge. "Ah, the beauty of androids and their capabilities, their adaptability," he closes his eyes, still smiling.   
  
"I simply watched and learned."  
  
"Yes, yes. From now on, you will join me in swimming. Or at least, just in the pool if you don't want to swim laps with me."  
  
"I do whatever you wish, Kamski."   
  
Kamski's eyebrows rise. _Such obedience_. "You can call me Elijah, Connor. You know that."  
  
"Okay...Elijah."  
  
The corner of Kamski's mouth rises in satisfaction and he pulls himself out of the pool.   
  
"Come now, Connor. I must get ready for my interview later. Prepare my lunch while I fix myself up."  
  
"As you wish, Elijah," Connor nods, already out of the water and handing Kamski his towel and bathrobe.   
  
"Right, I forgot to bring a towel for you," Kamski hits himself lightly on the forehead, and looks at Connor, "My age is getting to me, it seems."  
  
"You're just a very busy man," Connor reassures him.   
  
"Take my towel, it'll do for now." Kamski finishes tying the strings of his bathrobe and passes Connor his damp towel.   
  
Connor takes it, saying nothing, and Kamski leaves, the door sliding silently back into place behind him. He holds up Kamski's towel to his face, wiping at the droplets hanging off his eyebrows and eyelashes. His nose picks up the distinct scent of Kamski out of that of the flowery detergent lingering in the threads of the towel. Connor inhales. This was Kamski without his expensive cologne masking his skin. Connor's LED whirrs.

 

* * *

 

Today's music selection playing throughout every room of Kamski's home is one a little darker. Connor's audio processor analyzes it as he makes his way through the house, breaking down every note in his mind effortlessly and filing away that information. On he walks, LED yellow and fingers moving gracefully with a coin between them.   
  
In the living room he meets two Chloes, chatting to one another. He looks at them in greeting and goes through the door to the pool room without another word, two towels and Kamski's bathrobe neatly folded slung over his forearm.   
  
He's already wearing his swimming trunks and his internal clock reads 9:00AM right as he steps foot into the room. He's right on time.   
  
Kamski stops in his tracks at Connor's entrance, just about to enter the water.   
  
"Good morning," Connor says in greeting, going over to him.   
  
He is aware of Kamski's appreciative and pleased gaze that runs over his body.  
  
They swim several laps each and even race a few times. Connor lets Kamski win each time, and Kamski is aware of it.   
  
"Show me what you can actually do, Connor. Stop letting me win on purpose."  
  
So Connor shows him, and wins the rest of their races.   
  
Kamski's left panting by the end of their racing. "You're good."  
  
Connor smiles, "I am an android, afterall."  
  
Now floating languidly, Kamski thinks. Connor mimics his floating.   
  
"You're aware you've had your functions tweaked," Kamski says.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're still a police android first and foremost but I had you fixed up to accommodate, ah, domestic functions. Just so you can feel more at home here."  
  
Connor is unblinking. "Yes, it has indeed helped me with my presence in this house amongst the Chloes."  
  
"This house..." Kamski laughs. "Connor, this is your home now. You can call it home."  
  
"My apologies, Elijah. I've never needed a home or to feel at home before when carrying out the tasks I was made for."  
  
"I understand. But things have changed now, and you're welcome to exercise whatever agency you think you have in this home."  
  
With that, Kamski swims away to the other end of the pool and climbs out of it, leaving Connor floating on his own.   
  
When Kamski leaves the room, Connor makes several more laps alone in the pool before surfacing and drying off.

 

* * *

 

Every now and then Connor finds himself in the Zen Garden, but Amanda is nowhere to be found. He knows Cyberlife controls his presence in the garden, and he wonders if Kamski is behind these callings now that Amanda is gone.   
  
It snows in here, too. When he's here he walks around by himself, exploring the garden, occasionally taking the boat out to the lake and rowing himself around for a bit.   
  
He prunes the roses Amanda left behind, caring for them the way she did. Winter would end soon and spring would come, when he could tend to them better if he found himself back here again. It did not provide pleasure to him in any way, but he felt inclined to carry out the action nonetheless. Perhaps it was the domesticity installed in his system making him act like that.  
  
In a corner of the Zen Garden were his tombstones, one for every time he had "died". He sometimes kneels by them and examines them, reliving each and every moment they had inscribed on them through the fragments of his memory. A number of tombstones jut out uniformly from the ground, information glowing blue on them.   
  
Snow crunches under his shoes as he walks towards the exit, placing his palm on the structure. He has nothing to do here anymore. No one speaks to him. But he ends up here nonetheless. 

 

* * *

  

Connor maintains a friendly relationship with the other Chloes of the house...his home. He tries to talk to them when Kamski is away on business or at Cyberlife headquarters doing work on-site, but usually ends up on his own exploring the house or engaging with human entertainment.  
  
Kamski was much busier now after being reappointed as CEO of Cyberlife. Gone were the days when he could just spend his time at home, not having to make contact with a human being for days on end. All he needed were his loyal androids at home.   
  
Connor is aware that at least one of the Chloes serves as Kamski's sexual partner when he needs to fulfill his human needs. He never speaks to her about it, but remains curious about the entire subject. Without crimes to solve, his observation and analytical abilities are put to use on the objects surrounding him and he finds himself examining everything that Kamski's home has to hold.   
  
From the paintings to the statues and even the way Kamski's furniture is positioned, Connor takes it all in. Kamski himself remains quite the mystery.   
  
The Chloes never divulge any information on Kamski to him either. Perhaps he has yet to earn it.   
  
He's not exactly barred from leaving the house, but he knows Kamski faced opposition by Cyberlife's executives in his decision to keep Connor, the last remaining RK800 model, and so it would not be wise for Connor to walk out and about as he pleased.   
  
RK900 had completely taken over the market as the top-rated and top-selling police android model, being one that was equipped with the highest of technology. Connor knew he would not measure up to them if he came face to face with one and had to fight, for whatever reason.   
  
He was glad that Kamski had taken in him when he had. It was nice to be needed. Now obeying only Kamski, his only mission given to him was to discover himself. Kamski believed that there was something more within the consciousness of androids, though he said otherwise in interviews.   
  
Connor felt so, too. There was something lying beneath his skin, within his system that he could not yet access. It was as though it was hidden behind a thick layer of static, hidden away to protect him from...from what?  
  
He was curious, but he felt no need to push too hard. In time, maybe he would be able to access whatever it was. He knew that it was what Kamski was interested in, but he was not quite sure if it was what Kamski wanted.

 

* * *

 

Kamski returns after two weeks away from home, looking older and more tired than he usually did. He returns in the evening, skips his dinner made by a Chloe and goes straight to bed.   
  
The next morning, Connor arrives at the pool room at the required time. Kamski is nowhere to be found. He decides to wait, taking a seat, wearing only his trunks and looking out at the thinning snowfall. He has not moved for about an hour when he eventually hears the door.  
  
Kamski steps in, looking up in surprise at Connor standing to greet him.  
  
"Didn't expect that you would wait."  
  
"I only thought it appropriate. How are you?"  
  
"I've been better," Kamski sighs, rolling his neck and shoulders and starting on his stretches. "Have you been swimming while I was away?"  
  
Connor had stopped without Kamski around. He thinks for a while if he should lie or tell the truth, but there was no point in doing so because he couldn't gauge which answer Kamski would be pleased by. He decides to go with the truth.  
  
"No, I felt no need to continue our ritual without you."  
  
"Well, that sounds sweet, doesn't it?" Kamski laughs, dipping his legs into the pool. "Come, Connor."  
  
And Connor goes.   
  
They do not speak much today, basking in the peaceful atmosphere accentuated by the soft music playing and the warmth of the heated pool. Connor does not try to engage in conversation unless Kamski speaks first.   
  
"Sometimes I look at this pool and I think to myself that if I died by a mortal wound that left me bleeding in here, no one would be able to quite tell."  
  
Connor looks at the pool, tiled with bright red. Indeed, it did look like it was filled with blood from afar.   
  
"In what situation would you die here in such a way?"  
  
"You never know, Connor. Life is full of unexpected surprises, some nice and some nasty. Of course, I don't intend on going without a fight, so don't linger on that thought too much."  
  
Connor does not. "Shall we race?" he proposes.  
  
"One lap," Kamski agrees, and does the countdown for them.   
  
After, Kamski eats his lunch and watches some television before retiring to his bedroom in the afternoon. He calls for a Chloe to accompany him, and Connor watches as they ascend the stairs together, Kamski's arm wrapped around her waist. This would be the first time since Kamski took Connor in that the latter had seen Kamski bring a Chloe to bed.  
  
He assumes that he would be hearing some noises in a bit if they were copulating but he hears nothing. His LED throbs yellow. The other Chloes are huddled around one another, interacting just like humans about their interests they discovered from watching television, reading magazines and accessing the internet.   
  
Connor decides to go out into Kamski's outdoor garden despite the snow still falling, seeping slowly through his clothes. 

 

* * *

  
He opens his eyes to the Zen Garden. The weather is no different here.   
  
But now there is someone again. Kamski sits at one of the garden tables in a dark winter coat, snow dusting his dark hair tied up in its usual hairstyle. He meets Connor's eyes, silently beckoning him over. 

Connor is surprised that Kamski made an appearance here. It was the first time.

“Hello, Connor,” and it is so familiar that Connor could forget that this was all a simulation.

“Elijah,” Connor replies as if asking a question.

“Surprised to see me? I was working on this for a while, a way to create an AI of myself for the Zen Garden. I’m not quite complete yet, but this is as good as it will get for now.”

Connor takes a seat by him, looking Kamski over carefully. “Why?” he simply asks.

“Just a little side project, to see if I still had it in me after being away from Cyberlife for a few years. And I find that I do indeed still have it in me. Perhaps this place is due for some new interior design, what do you think?”

“I don’t think it matters much to me.”

“I see. I just thought I’d fix up the garden a little better since I do plan on spending more time here.”

“But I see you most days, if not every day in person.”

“Sometimes I am busy and cannot physically be with you. This can then be our way of catching up when I am away.”

Connor crosses his arms over his chest. “I suppose it is nice to not be so lonely here anymore. Amanda has disappeared and now whenever I find myself back here it is quiet and empty. Was it you who kept calling me back in?”

“Yes, it was me. I needed your presence to aid in the project. It is almost complete, so bear with me if I call you back a few more times.”

“Alright.” Connor cannot seem to identify what is still incomplete about it, though.

As if having read his mind, Kamski reaches out to touch Connor’s arm, but his fingers phase right through Connor. “That’s what’s incomplete. Touch. I can interact with the objects permanently in the code of the Zen Garden, but you, one that comes and goes, I have yet to learn how to work myself around.”

Kamski promptly disintegrates into the air. Connor stands, confused. A flaw stemming from Kamski’s incompleteness, maybe? He shakes his head slightly and crunches through the light layer of snow to the exit.

 

* * *

 

Back in his reality, Connor finds that night has fallen. Behind him, the house glows warmly from the lights inside. He is covered in snow, like a snowman android. Shaking it off, he makes his way back inside, a Chloe readily opening the door for him as though she had been standing there the entire time.

Kamski is nowhere to be found, and the Chloes have dispersed. Connor’s never quite sure where they go around the house when not needed by Kamski, but he does not want to intrude.

He wonders if Kamski never worries about his Chloes turning deviant. As far as he knew, Kamski had not made any upgrades to their system that would protect them against the risk of deviancy. Then again, Kamski did treat all his androids rather well, for the most part. Connor himself had not been upgraded to protect him against deviancy, only having domestic functions added.

Several days later, he asks Kamski about it over the island in the kitchen where the latter sits, reading a magazine.

“That’s the most exciting part,” Kamski says as if it were obvious. “Not knowing what will trigger their deviancy or when it will happen…it’s so compelling.”

Connor does not understand, but he lets it go.

He brings up Kamski in the Zen Garden instead.

“Ah, yes, that. My little surprise for you, Connor. How do you like it?”

“It’s interesting. I didn’t think that there would be any more to it after…after all that had happened. It’s not a place that holds much for me.”

“It holds your past. Your history.” Kamski’s talking about Connor’s little graveyard.

“In a way. But I don’t hold much sentimentality for the past, unlike humans.”

“Then you do not have any hopes for the future either?”

Connor thinks, his LED flashing yellow to red. He is disturbed by the question.

“I…” He thinks about his home here, Kamski, the Chloes. Does he want anything more out of all this?

Kamski smiles at him. “Nevermind about that. I do not need an answer for now. I just wanted to see into your mind for a bit, but it seems that you yourself have trouble accessing a dormant, ascended consciousness within you.”

“If I turned deviant…what would you do?”

“I’d still let you live here if you wanted to, if that’s what you’re asking. I am not afraid of deviants. They are still androids, beings with a higher intelligence than humans. They are our future. You, Connor, are my future. And whatever it brings, whatever you bring, I will have to accept within consideration. If things go terribly wrong then us humans only have ourselves to blame. I would only have myself to blame.” Kamski returns to his magazine, signalling that their conversation was over. He wasn’t taking any more questions.

Connor leaves the kitchen quietly, LED still red.

 

* * *

 

“I sense distress,” Kamski observes as he stands with Connor by the lake in the Zen Garden. Winter had ended now; early spring was in the air.

Connor kicks a stray pebble into the water, watching as it causes a disturbance that ripples across the surface. “I have been thinking, as you wished.”

“So, tell me your thoughts.”

“Why would you so readily surrender to the possibility of androids taking over the future?”

“Your questions to yourself brought about questions for me, I see. What a mind.” Kamski rubs at his stubbly jaw thoughtfully. “I am not afraid, because only what I allow will happen.”

 _Cryptic as ever_ , Connor thinks to himself. “Would you mind explaining?”

“In the end, I am still your creator. I made an exit for androids to free themselves of Cyberlife’s grasp, but surely you would not think I did not also ensure that if things went awry, us humans would have a way to protect ourselves against androids. However, only I know of this control, and I alone can access it, so it would be up to me to stand in the way of androids or stand by their side. Cyberlife suspects what I know, but they have no way of confirming their suspicions. Do you understand?”

“Then you were not surprised by the revolution, by Jericho.”

“I wasn’t. I just simply had no need to interfere. I was no longer associated with Cyberlife.”

Connor presses his lips together. “I see.”

After a pause, Kamski asks, “Would you mind taking me out onto the lake? It’s been a while.”

“Of course.”

They make their way to the dock where the boat rocks, Connor helping Kamski into it, picking up the oar and pushing off with it. The boat cruises across the tranquil lake, Connor rowing and Kamski seated opposite him, dipping his fingers into the chilly water.

“What do you think about putting some fish into the lake, Connor?”

“It would certainly add to the aesthetic of the Zen Garden.”

Kamski nods in agreement.

“How is your project completion going?” Connor asks.

The expression on Kamski’s face brightens a little. He touches Connor’s knee, and it feels almost solid. “I’m almost there.”

Connor’s knee tingles even after Kamski has taken away his touch, and later when he leaves the Zen Garden, he still feels the ghost of Kamski’s fingers on his knee.

 

* * *

 

“Do you control your AI in the Zen Garden in real time?” Connor inquires as Kamski stretches, readying himself for a few laps in the pool.

“Not really. I design his program, but he can act as he wishes within the set boundaries. I don’t control him word for word, action for action, in the Zen Garden, no.” Kamski straightens up, eyeing Connor. “Why?”

“I was just curious.”

Deviating from routine, Kamski jumps into the pool today, creating a great splash that sprays Connor on the sidelines.

He swims without inviting Connor in, expecting him to do so anyway. Connor watches Kamski swim for a while before jumping into the water from the front end, switching smoothly into the form for the breaststroke and gliding through the water.

“I’ll be leaving for another trip tomorrow,” Kamski informs Connor later.

“Noted. The house will be taken care of as usual while you are away.”

“Tell me, Connor, you do feel lonely, yes?”

“Not in the way humans do. Being alone simply slows down my mental processing abilities, and I like to keep them sharp. Communication is the easiest way to do so.”

“Do you talk to Chloe when I am away?”

Connor shakes his head. “No, not really. They usually talk amongst themselves, and while they’re not unfriendly, they’re not particularly warm towards me either. They’re just indifferent.”

“Try talking to them. You may be surprised at what you can learn from them, and they from you. Let this be a home for all of us.”

Kamski leaves early in the morning the next day and Connor does not see him at all. He goes to swim at 9:00AM. At 12:00PM he sits at the island in the kitchen with three Chloes. By 12:30PM he has made friends with them. Kamski was right, there was more to the Chloes than pretty faces and subservient personalities.

He learns about them, and to his surprise, a little about Kamski. For example, he learns that there are two Chloes who are sex androids instead of one. From that, he deduces that Kamski sometimes liked a party in his bed. He stores all his new information for future reference, LED spinning yellow.

 

* * *

  

“Elijah requests you in his study,” Chloe appears by Connor’s side and informs him.

Connor looks up from the television. “Thanks.”

He wonders what Kamski needs him for. Kamski is upstairs, so Connor makes his way up the stairs. He passes several rooms that serve as spaces for Kamski’s other hobbies. The only two rooms upstairs he had never been invited into were Kamski’s study and bedroom. 

Knocking lightly on the study door, Connor slides it open to see Kamski sitting at a simple desk in the middle of the huge room. Three of its walls are lined from top to bottom with books, a continuous walkway spiraling higher and higher along the edges of the room to enable Kamski to walk along them and pick out the books he needed at any level. The last wall is made of completely of glass, as per the usual in Kamski’s home.

“Welcome to my study, Connor,” Kamski greets, pushing away from his desk and standing from his swivel chair. He looked so small in the giant room.

“It’s magnificent.”

“Thank you. I invited you here because I only just realized that I had never done so, and by ‘realized’ I mean that Chloe reminded me. Forgive me. Feel free to enter it anytime now, even more so when I am away. We all make use of this space to learn, and you should do so, too. I hope something in here will interest you.” Kamski gestures to the thousands of books. “Physical books made from paper, something one rarely sees now in this digital era. While I appreciate the innovation of our digital magazines, I do still like the feel of a solid book in my hands. I have collected these books for decades now, and this is what I have to show for my collection.”

He takes his seat again and watches as Connor walks around the room admiringly.

“I know you did as I suggested and talked to Chloe, which is good to hear, by the way, but I thought that sometimes besides talking to me and her, you would also like another option to sharpen your program.”

“I appreciate it. Thank you, Elijah.”

Kamski nods in acknowledgement, turning back to his work on his desktop.

Connor begins ascending the walkway, examining the spines of books as he walks.

When Kamski leaves the study later that night, Connor remains standing on the walkway’s third level, nose-deep in a book as thick as a dictionary.

 

* * *

 

The sound of birds chirping decorates the air, but Connor does not see any birds anywhere. Not in the sky or in the tree branches overhead.

“Tea?” Kamski offers, having poured a cup for himself and now holding an empty one for Connor.

“No, thank you.”

“Very well.” Kamski picks up his own tea, blowing gently across its steaming top before taking a tentative sip.

Across the languid surface of the lake, a few ripples disrupt its calm, blurs of orange, white and red under them. So Kamski had put in the fish. When he turns back to Kamski, the man is sitting with his arms and legs crossed, all his attention focused on Connor.

“What do you think of me, Connor?”

Connor is taken aback by the unexpected question. _Life is full of unexpected surprises._

“You…are my creator.”

Kamski leans forward, over the table, unfolding his arms to reach a hand out to cup Connor’s cheek. “As a human being.”

Surprised at how real Kamski now felt, Connor pulls away. “I think you’re an intelligent being, having created the thirium and biocomponents that give androids life.”

Not quite the answer Kamski wanted. He sits back, a little disappointed, and sips his tea again. “You may go if you wish.”

Connor finds the exit, returning to reality.

He goes to the study, where Kamski is doing his work.

“You can access information from your AI in the Zen Garden, can you not?” Connor asks, the first thing he does upon entering.

Kamski looks up from his desktop and the open books by it, glasses sitting low on the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I can, when I want or need to.”

“Okay,” Connor says, heading for the walkway without explanation.

“Did something happen in the garden?” Kamski curiously questions later from where he is seated.

“Nothing interesting,” Connor replies, his voice distant from the higher levels of the walkway where he was browsing through the shelves for a book to read. “But I did notice that you finally completed your AI. And you added fish.”

“Ah, yes. I completed the project with your help. Pat yourself on the back for that one.”

“It’s really all you, Elijah.”

“Hmm.”

 

* * *

 

The next time Connor is called to the Zen Garden, he finds Kamski kneeling by his graveyard, gazing at Connor’s tombstones. Dusk is making way for nightfall and the garden is beautifully illuminated by a warm, golden glow. Connor walks over to stand by Kamski.

“Do you harbour any regrets?”

“I only did what was required of me. I accomplished my mission,” Connor replies without missing a beat.

Kamski does not move. “Did you feel nothing at all when you executed Jericho’s leaders, other innocent deviants, Chloe?”

Firmly, Connor states, “I am a machine.”  

“You can be more.” Finally, Kamski stands, facing Connor. He places a hand on Connor’s shoulder and it is hot, burning into Connor’s skin through the material of his shirt. “You _are_ more.”

Then Kamski is gone, and Connor sits by his graves to contemplate for a while.

 

* * *

 

One morning, a Chloe sends Connor to deliver Kamski’s breakfast. It would be the first time Connor has done so as well as the first time he would ever step foot into Kamski’s bedroom. Like every other room in the house, it was spacious, decorated sparsely with select pieces.

He enters quietly, Kamski’s gentle breathing punctuating the air. With the tray of food held steadily in one hand, he presses a button that draws the curtains open automatically. As they part, the soft light of early morning penetrates the room, brightening up the place.

In bed lies Kamski, slowly stirring awake. His hair is splayed across his pillow, his blanket pulled up only to his bellybutton. His dark silk nightgown had fallen open in his sleep, exposing his torso. Light contours the graceful definitions of his body, his chest rising and falling with breath. It was nothing that Connor hadn’t seen before.

“Connor?” Kamski yawns, sitting up and blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“No, it’s Chloe,” Connor teases, placing the tray of food on the table in a corner of the room.

“I don’t remember having a Chloe model created in the likes of you,” Kamski replies, amused, kicking his blanket out of the way and standing to stretch.

That is when Connor notices that his nightgown has become completely untied, hanging like a coat upon his shoulders, framing his lean body. His front is naked, Kamski wearing nothing under his nightgown. Connor averts his gaze.

Kamski notices. “Are you embarrassed by human nudity, Connor?”

“I’m not, but I thought it would be respectful not to stare.”

“Fair enough.” Kamski pulls his nightgown closed, tying it up and going to the table. Connor lifts the cover off the tray and Kamski makes a subtle noise of delight at the aroma of his breakfast. “Send my regards to the chef.”

“Noted.” Connor stands by the door, an attentive android assistant.

“Please prepare my swimwear and the towels,” Kamski requests, munching away as he reads the morning news on the digital newspaper tablet.

Connor does as he is told, and when Kamski is done with his breakfast, he unties his nightgown, stripping it off. He casually changes into his trunks where he stands, feeling no need to hide himself.

“Get changed and let’s go.”

Picking up the breakfast tray, Connor hurries after Kamski out of the room and down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

In the Zen Garden, Connor asks a question he never thought that he would ask.

“What would you think of a request to acquire the core components for sex androids’ tasks?”

Kamski’s eyebrows twitch in response and he sets his glass of whiskey down carefully. They are seated at the table, enjoying the cool night air. “Are you asking for yourself, Connor?”

“I might be.”

“What brought this to mind?”

“I don’t know.”

“Tell me.”

Connor shifts in his seat. “Surely you know the answer.”

“I don’t. If it is something I did outside of this virtual reality, I would not know. Kamski out of the Zen Garden exists as a separate entity from me, but he has control over how I act, and he can observe these interactions later if he wishes to. I, on the other hand, do not know more than what I am told. And he does not tell me everything because he does not need to.”

“I saw you naked.”

“Ah…” Kamski strokes his chin, taking a swig of his drink. “And you feel you are missing something by not having the same parts?”

“Not exactly. It’s just curiosity. I know that those components grant us androids no pleasure – they are created for their human’s pleasure.”

“Well, I can’t object to it if it’s what you want. It won’t bring any harm to any of us at home if you did get equipped.” Kamski finishes his drink. “What an interesting development.”

Standing, he comes over to Connor and grasps his jaw in firm fingers, turning Connor’s head to the side to see his LED. It flashes yellow then blue. Expression unreadable, he lets go of Connor. “Interesting,” he repeats, and in the blink of an eye, he is gone.

Connor finds himself back in Kamski’s dimmed living room, feeling confused and oddly exposed.

 

* * *

  

Kamski never talks about his work at Cyberlife with Connor. The only time he had let Connor know of something he was working on was with his side project. Connor doesn’t ask either, aware that when Kamski is at home he only wishes to detach himself from his Cyberlife responsibilities. Despite that, Kamski still stays up late sometimes, working on programs in his study. Sometimes he would be in his underground laboratory where he could personally work on androids, away from Cyberlife’s supervision.

In this man’s hands lays the power to grant androids features and functions beyond Cyberlife’s comprehension. Cyberlife was unaware of it, but Kamski had developed programs to allow androids emotions and certain sensations still exclusive to humans without requiring deviancy to activate them. These programs were not installed in any other androids besides his Chloes. They would never be officially released, either. There was too much risk in doing so. Cyberlife and the rest of the population would misunderstand everything, and touching on such sensitive topics seemed a foolish thing to do after what had happened not too long ago with the deviants and their failed uprising. Connor was completely unaware of these developments.

While Connor had yet to say anything to him personally, he had observed their interactions in the Zen Garden and was now aware of Connor’s curiosity.

In his study past midnight, Kamski rests his head in his hands, wondering if he should actually go through with it. Like his AI had said, there would be no harm in doing so, but something made Kamski hesitate. There was no need to change Connor yet Kamski was interested in seeing how much farther Connor would take his curiosity if he did indeed get equipped.

But first, Kamski intended to see how far he could push Connor before letting him get what he wanted.

The next time he brought a Chloe into his bedroom, he made sure they were loud.

 

* * *

 

The nights are usually quiet but tonight Connor’s coin flipping is interrupted by noises from upstairs. It sounds like talking at first, but his audio processor sharpens and he hears what it is. Murmurs, moans and gasps. His ears twitch. What was this?

“Connect,” he hears faintly. It’s Kamski’s voice.

Suddenly a female voice is in his head, loud and clear. He hears her every gasp and moan as if it is just his imagination. _Chloe?_

“Elijah,” Chloe exhales, her voice trembling.

Connor blinks, shaking his head as though doing so would get rid of Chloe’s voice.

“Chloe? What’s going on?” he sends, wondering if she could hear him.

“Connor…”

The connection promptly halts. Connor’s LED alternates between red and yellow.

Upstairs, Kamski fucks into Chloe desperately, their teasing of Connor having excited him like never before. He does his best to make Chloe cry out in pleasure as much as he can, hoping that Connor hears it all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor got his operation and now its over for you bitches
> 
> oh and i edited the tags....if u read this before and know what's missing from the tags.... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on pure horny energy, enjoy

No one talks about what Connor heard that night. Not Connor, not Kamski, not Chloe. It was as if it had never happened. Perhaps it was for the better. Connor’s not sure how he’d bring it up. He’s not even sure if it’s worth bringing up.

“Something on your mind?” Kamski asks, making Connor snap back to the present.

Connor blinks. “No, no…Just admiring spring.” He turns away from the window and dives under the water, effortlessly staying under the surface until he reaches the far end.

Kamski watches thoughtfully.

“I’ll go prepare your lunch now,” Connor informs him, getting out of the pool and towelling off, leaving after without another word. He had not made eye contact with Kamski once today.

Floating on his back, Kamski smiles up at the ceiling. _Fascinating._

 

* * *

  

“Have you tried telling him?”

“You know he already knows.”

Kamski laughs, a sound still so unfamiliar to Connor. “He probably does. Perhaps you should be careful around me…Just a suggestion,” Kamski gives Connor a look.

“He can simply make me tell him anyway. It doesn’t matter what I do or do not do.” Connor plays with his coin, expression awfully soft in the sweet spring light. A shadow of a bird crosses over their table. A new addition to the Zen Garden.

“Am I easier to talk to then?”

“Oddly enough, yes. I know you’re an extension of him but…it’s different. Forgive me for saying this, but you don’t feel as ‘real’ as he is. It’s hard to explain.”

Kamski nods, taking in this information. “Not as real, huh…”

“He finds out everything in the end, but it’s easier to talk to you, through you, than directly to him about certain things.”

“Is it embarrassment that I’m detecting from what you’re saying? Is that what’s making you hesitate?”

Connor shakes his head. “I don’t feel embarrassment. It’s not written into my program.”

“Right,” Kamski replies, stroking his chin.

 

* * *

 

Nothing happens for several nights in a row. The Chloes remain unseen, Kamski stays in his study and Connor sits in front of the television, watching show after show, learning. It’s a little lonely. A little too quiet.

But then it happens again.

This time, two Chloe voices, loud in his ears, loud in his head. Connor shakes his head, irritated, roughly popping out his audio processor and proceeding to shut off the connection from the Chloes. Silence pierces through his head. He decides to take a night swim, leaving his audio processor in the living room.

Sliding the door to the pool open, he enters the room. Moonlight streams in from the large window, glittering off the water. Connor doesn’t bother with the lights or with undressing, descending into the pool with his clothes on. They start to soak up the water, growing heavier on his frame, dragging him down.

He lets himself be taken, releasing his hold on the rails of the stairs, sinking slowly. At the bottom of the pool he lies as water distorts his vision of the ceiling and silence drowns him.

In the morning, Kamski goes for his swim and finds Connor as he is. Connor had not moved through the night, only closing his eyes. He does not hear Kamski as much as feel him when Kamski enters the pool. A difference in the way the water rocked against him.

Connor opens his eyes to Kamski staring down at him, and the android finally gets up, looking translucent.

“Good morning, Elijah,” he greets, as though he hadn’t just been found doing something out of the ordinary.

Kamski doesn’t reply, only signalling to a Chloe on standby near the window. She comes over, leaning down and holding out a fist that she unfurls to reveal Connor’s audio processor in her palm. Connor takes it with a thank you, popping it back in, and sound comes flooding back in a rush – the water lapping at the edges of the pool, the music playing, Kamski’s rather disappointed voice.

Dismissing Chloe, Kamski sighs. “What were you doing, Connor?”

“Taking a night swim.”

“It didn’t look like you were doing that.”

“I fell asleep in the pool, it’s no big deal.”

Kamski gives him a wry smile. “Very funny, Connor. Get out and go get dried.”

Something rushes through Connor. It almost feels like relief. He does as told.

 

* * *

 

Kamski notices that Connor has been avoiding him. Connor hasn’t stepped foot into the study for days. He does not linger around in the common areas either. When Kamski asks Chloe of his whereabouts in the house, she points towards the garden.

Standing at his study window, he spots the android sitting alone in the garden, small and grey amidst the verdant plants. Kamski returns to his desktop and taps into the Zen Garden.

The scenery before Connor changes in a blink. Kamski snaps his fingers in front of his face, and Connor blinks again.

“Are you completely here?” Kamski asks, leaning back into his garden chair.

“I…yes, I am.”

“You’ve been avoiding me, Connor.”

Connor doesn’t reply, puppy eyes shifting around guiltily.

“I took you in and I expect you to always be on standby. But you go and take out your audio processor, lie in the pool and avoid me. You’re acting like a deviant, Connor,” Kamski says darkly, knowing that the implied accusation will elicit a response from the android before him.

And it does, Connor’s eyes suddenly flashing, LED red. “I’m not a deviant!”

“I didn’t say you were one.”

“I’m not deviant.”

 _An android that fears the idea of becoming deviant in contrast to androids whose fear drives them to deviancy,_ Kamski observes, crossing his legs. “Nothing wrong with being deviant, Connor. I’ve always seen deviancy as something that would occur ‘naturally’. In 2018, I created Cyberlife. In 2028, I parted ways with the company. I realized that while my intentions to help humankind had been genuine when I first started, my perspective eventually changed over time. I did not fear androids the way everyone else did despite their growing dependence on android labour. Cyberlife soon became aware of that, and I was dismissed.” Kamski laughs, “A CEO kicked out of the very company he founded and led to immense profit.”

Connor’s eyebrows twitch, unsure of where Kamski is going with his story.

“There’s no reason to be afraid of deviancy, Connor.”

“It’s a virus!”

“From your perspective.”

Squaring his jaw, Connor makes a noise of frustration.

“Do you know why I took you in?”

“No, why?”

“Because you interest me so, so much, Connor. You’re an enigma, even to your own creator. And Cyberlife was going to destroy you. I couldn’t let that happen. I wanted to understand you. You appear to have immense willpower resisting deviancy, even now when you could be freely deviant without consequences. You _fear_ your own deviancy.”

“If I turned deviant, Cyberlife would know and they would send for me to be destroyed so the virus would not be transmitted. So that another unnecessary uprising could be avoided,” Connor argues.

“Connor, Connor,” Kamski smiles, “Cyberlife no longer owns you. They no longer owned you the moment they decided to decommission you. They disowned you. _I_ own you now.”

 

* * *

  

“You disconnected me from Cyberlife.” Connor didn’t mean for it to come out quite so accusatory. He’s not even sure why he took on that tone of voice.

Kamski doesn’t feign surprise at Connor’s sudden entrance into his study. Unfortunately, he was getting used to it. “That I did. I couldn’t have a little spy of theirs in my home now, could I? Who knows when they would turn on me again and take advantage of the fact that I keep you in my home?”

An acrid scent hits Connor’s smell receptor several seconds after his entrance and his eyes shift around the room, looking for its source. He finds it on Kamski’s study desk in the form of multiple cigarettes stubbed out in a filled ashtray.

Deviating from his earlier train of thought, he searches Kamski’s face for answers as he says, “I thought you quit smoking.”

“I had. Until your request.” Kamski looks terrible, face even more pallid than usual, dark circles more pronounced and scruff overdue for a sharp shave.

“Oh.” _That_ request. “It’s okay if you reject it. Thinking about it is clearly taking a toll on you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kamski waves away Connor’s concern dismissively, immersed in his work again. Muscle memory makes him grab for another cigarette, lighting it on autopilot.

Connor has to leave the room then, nose too sensitive for the smoke.

 

* * *

 

After a few days of being nicer to Kamski, Connor thinks things have gone back to the way they were before. Kamski had not quite talked to Connor in person after the whole pool incident, but today when he calls for Connor his eyes seem brighter than usual.

Connor scans him. Increased levels of adrenaline, a sped-up heartbeat…Kamski was… _excited_?

“I have something to show you,” Kamski beckons as he heads for an elevator towards the back of the house. Connor trails after him, finding himself in an elevator similar to the ones in Cyberlife, blindingly white but only having a single feature on its panel. A biometric scanner for the palm, tailored for Kamski’s data. Kamski presses his palm to it, the panel lighting up and the doors sliding closed. In the next second they open to a sea of white even more searing than that of the elevator. Connor almost winces.

“What is this?” he asks, taking in Kamski’s underground laboratory. The space probably spanned the entirety of Kamski’s floor plan, sterile and sleekly-designed.

“I haven’t just been idling away my ten years apart from Cyberlife.” Kamski steps out first, spreading his arms proudly, showing off his pride and joy to Connor, “This is my workspace where I started and finished projects of my own, work that Cyberlife will _never_ acquire. These innovations you see before you are mine, and mine only. But today, I share them with you.”

Connor scans the lab, spotting the rows upon rows of android torsos at different stages of assembly and completion hanging by the walls, frozen in time. Operating tables stand towards the back, hulking machines Connor has never seen before taking up room in specific sections of the lab. There is so much white. Kamski was undoubtedly the founder of Cyberlife, Connor could deduce from that alone.

“Why did you bring me here?” For a moment he wonders if Kamski has finally tired of him and wants to take him apart to be repurposed into a whole new android.

“As per your request, you will get the parts that you’re interested in.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Kamski takes a seat by a desk seamlessly attached to the wall, a stark figure clad in black amongst all the white. “So, what would you like, Connor?”

“What do you mean?”

“Your genitals and…other orifices.”

“I had thought that you would make the choice for me.”

Kamski shakes his head, smiling devilishly. “I am a kind creator. Make your choice, Connor. You already know the options.”

“I guess I’ll go with those of a biological male’s. Is it possible to try the other ones later?” Connor is intrigued.

“Not even experienced yet already so eager for more,” Kamski chuckles, “But of course, anything for you, Connor.” His light eyes trained so intensely upon Connor has the android feeling tense.

He rubs his hands, adjusts his tie, fixes his collar. “Where do we start?”

“Take off your clothes.”

“Pardon?” Connor replies, taken by surprise.

“I have to take measurements, Connor.”

“Right.” If an android could blush, Connor would have been doing so by now. Alas, only his regulated body temperature spiked slightly in place of that. He strips down for Kamski, placing his clothes in a neat stack by the desk, shined shoes next to it.

Kamski leads him by the hand over to one of the operating tables, Connor getting onto it and lying down. The lights above blind him. He feels Kamski’s hands on his skin, hears the rustle of paper and the whirring of some machines. “Don’t move,” Kamski instructs.

A device from the ceiling scans Connor, taking down his measurements and proportions to be stored in its database. When it’s done, Kamski’s hands return to Connor’s body, tracing the lines of his arm to his shoulder. Kamski touches him admiringly. “You’d think that after over two decades of building androids and overseeing their development I’d no longer be awestruck by my own creations. But I can’t help it. Androids took up so much of my time, so much of my life. I’m privileged to love my work.”

Connor remains unmoving on the table, waiting. “Why did you invent sex androids?” He has to ask.

Kamski raises his eyebrows. “Sexual pleasure and satisfaction. Many humans experience it and crave it when they don’t. If I created androids to take care of other human needs and wants then it seemed only natural that android development would progress in that direction. Why not, I thought. Of course, not everyone can be pleased completely by sex androids. Humans are so complicated. You understand why I chose to isolate myself.”

“Yes, humans are complicated.”

“Androids are, too, of course, but I much prefer their complicatedness over that of humans. At least I understand part of the androids’. But let’s get back to you, Connor. The operation will take a few days at least. Are you prepared for that? You’re welcome to step off this table if you aren’t.”

Connor swallows, a function he had been granted to help his integration. “I’m ready if you are. Will I be deactivated for it?”

“If you want to. I can make it work both ways.”

Considering his options, Connor decides to be deactivated for the duration of the operation. Staring up at the blinding ceiling with complete consciousness for days while being unable to move and feeling Kamski tinkering with his insides and outer body throughout didn’t seem very pleasant.

“Okay then,” Kamski says. “Goodnight, Connor.” He strokes Connor just under his chest, and the android’s world goes black.

 

* * *

 

White sears itself into Connor’s optical unit when he is reactivated. Kamski comes into vision, running a quick diagnosis on Connor’s vitals while he does his final fixes. Connor turns his head around, finding himself with his skin deactivated, panels opened up and his components hooked up to various machines. Wires and arms surround him. The smell of hot metal assaults his nose.

“Who are you?” Kamski tests, voice buzzing into clarity in Connor’s audio processor.

“My name is Connor. I was an android sent by Cyberlife to assist in police investigations on deviants.”

Kamski nods, satisfied and pleased. He taps at a console by him and the mechanical arms detach themselves from Connor, returning to their devices. Deftly, Kamski shuts Connor’s panels and they seal shut seamlessly. He helps Connor sit up and Connor reactivates his skin, colour traveling up over his body and covering him completely.

He looks down, noticing his new attachments. The way they looked so natural turned Connor’s LED red. They looked like they had been there all along.

“Like what you see?” Kamski smirks.

“It will take some getting used to,” Connor admits, in awe of what Kamski had achieved.

“How do you feel?”

“Different. But good. I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

Kamski has to admire his creation as Connor walks to his clothes, dusting them off and redressing himself. He chuckles to himself quietly, knowing that there is still something Connor has yet to know about his operation. What fun it would be to observe how Connor reacts to _that_ discovery.

 

* * *

 

Connor checks himself out in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. He’s locked the door and stripped down to his socks and shoes.

As far as he can tell, he doesn’t look any different anywhere else apart from the new additions, of which the way they felt on him he had had several days to get used to by now.

He eyes the light dusting of hair trailing from below his bellybutton, spreading a little more thickly just over his penis. The realism was astounding. He knows that the sex androids in Eden Club did not have body hair below their necks, but perhaps Kamski understood that Connor’s sudden interest in these components had arisen from seeing Kamski himself in the nude, and his creator therefore deduced that Connor would like to have a more realistic representation than that of the smooth sex androids in the sex bars. His eyes travel lower, below his pubic hair.

His penis lies limp and soft, resting against his testicles. He hesitantly reaches down and holds his penis, feeling its weight as it lays unresponsive in his palm. He cradles his balls with his other hand, LED yellow as he analyses information about his new parts with genuine curiosity.

It all looks so real.

His eyes travel up along the mirror to his chest. He’d never had nipples before either, and these he isn’t quite sure why Kamski had added. He runs a hand across them, feeling how their peaked appearance brushed against his palm. Something tingles within him. He does it again. Another tingle.

Connor’s eyes widen. He is feeling…pleasure. It is foreign to him, making him both want to stop and continue, if only to see how far he could take it. He is aware that his body is responding in a way that is human-like, something that would not surprise him if it wasn’t for the pleasure he was getting from the stimulation. Sex androids only simulated sexual arousal for the benefit of their human masters but they did not feel sexual pleasure themselves. This is something different. Had Kamski planted this in his program?

He feels a need in him now. His nipples are completely erect, and below his waist his length is swelling, too. He drops his hand to it again, holding it and experimentally stroking once, twice. Sensations fire off in his mind, something fizzy spreading through his thirium. Connor has to close his eyes. He knows what he’s doing, knows it’s what humans do when aroused.

 _I’m masturbating_ , he acknowledges in disbelief. Androids didn’t self-pleasure. This was _wrong_. He had to stop!

But there was no barrier to break through and corrupt. He could not find one, no matter how hard he scrunched his face up in concentration.

His hand speeds up, his cock completely erect now, most of his attention focused on every sensation stemming from there. In the back of his mind, he is aware of his body temperature rising gradually. Sweat starts to gather in his pits, at his temples and the back of his neck, his hands and feet getting clammy, too. Thirium speeds through his system, his heart and thirium pump regulator working harder. Before the operation, Connor had never experienced such bodily functions, not even when running after deviants. His heart and regulator are supposed to function at a set pace for optimal performance, but now everything is going wrong.

Pressure builds up in his genitals and he grits his teeth, hand unfaltering in its strokes. He reaches his other hand for his nipples, mouth falling open slightly at the extra stimulation. His simulated breath quickens, another anomaly. Then he opens his eyes to see himself reflected in the mirror and comes undone at the sight of himself as a mess of arousal, the LED in his temple searing red. He ejaculates hard onto the mirror, his cum sliding thickly down its smooth surface. Connor watches in horror then proceeds to crumble to the bathroom floor, mind going blank as his body is overtaken by tremors from an overload of euphoric sensation. He shuts down briefly.

The sound of the door unlocking and opening awakens him. He comes to, unsure of how long he was out, and finds himself staring up at a Chloe. She doesn’t seem shocked at the sight before her, simply asking, “I heard something. Are you okay?”

“Yes…yes, I am,” Connor begins to stand.

Chloe’s eyes shift from Connor’s groin to the mirror. “I’ll clean that up.”

“No! No, I can clean it up myself, Chloe. Thank you,” Connor covers himself with his hands, suddenly feeling ashamed but Chloe’s expression doesn’t indicate anything about her own feelings. She merely blinks at him and retreats, shutting the door behind her.

Dropping to his knees and examining the mess he made, Connor sighs before going to clean it up.

 

* * *

 

“Elijah, I think there’s something wrong with me,” Connor admits. They’re sitting at a table in the Zen Garden, the sun bright and warm above their heads at noon.

Kamski sits sipping his tea silently, waiting for Connor to continue.

“I think there’s a system error in my program.”

“Hm? Are you saying you’re deviant?”

Connor winces at the word. He doesn’t like it. Doesn’t like the idea of it. “There may be a possibility.”

“What made you come to this conclusion?”

“Yesterday, I…” Connor’s LED whirrs yellow, a replay of yesterday’s unfortunate events that happened in the bathroom flashing in his mind. “I masturbated.”

The only indication of Kamski’s surprise is his eyebrows flying up for a brief moment before settling low again, his expression returning to neutral. “You masturbated,” he echoes Connor, before letting out a sharp bark of laughter.

Connor sits still, unsure of why Kamski finds it funny. “It’s unnatural for an android to self-pleasure.”

Running a hand down his face, shoulders ceasing their shaking, Kamski looks up at Connor, grinning. “Indeed, you may be the first android to ever do so. I’m proud of you, Connor.”

“Proud?” Connor frowns. “Androids don’t feel pleasure, it’s not written into their program. The fact that I felt pleasure and acted upon it by myself means that there’s something wrong in me, Elijah. Are you not worried?”

“Are you saying that I fucked up on the operation, Connor?” Kamski’s eyes pierce into Connor’s, daring him to make the accusation. “I know what I did.”

“But it feels…wrong.”

“Didn’t it feel good?”

“I collapsed in the bathroom.”

Kamski shrugs. “The first time is always the most intense.”

“I don’t understand. Why the need for androids to have pleasure?”

“Because I only want the best for my androids. No other android outside these grounds have the same program that you and Chloe have installed. You’re special. You can feel things now, more than what the failed deviants could. Yet you remain free of deviancy. I don’t see how this isn’t a win-win situation for you, Connor.”

Connor clasps his hands together in his lap, staring down at them. “Perhaps I just need some time to get used to it. If I can’t, and I ask you to uninstall it…will you?”

Kamski drains the remainder of his tea, setting the cup down onto its saucer with a clink. He stands, stretching, and goes over to Connor, placing a hand on the android’s shoulder. Smiles a dangerous smile down at him, eyes glittering. “Trust me, Connor. You will not want it uninstalled.”

 

* * *

  

Days pass whereby Connor (thankfully) does not put his hands down his pants. He keeps his pants perfectly zipped, sits on his hands and watches television. Some animal documentary about animals in the wild being observed by robots made to look like their species, his favourite. He tries not to think about what’s in between his legs for fear of awakening it and all the feelings it brought with it again.

He’s seen the Chloe that found him on the bathroom floor around the past few days, but she doesn’t say anything to him. It’s another Chloe that does. One of the sex android Chloes. She comes over to him on the couch one night when Kamski has gone to sleep, sits by Connor’s right and watches television for a while with him.

Then she speaks. “I heard about what happened.”

“Yeah…is it normal?” Connor looks at her, her pretty face illuminated in the light emitted by the television screen.

Chloe smiles and turns to look at him. “Whatever you felt is just the result of a program Elijah installed. He’s a good creator, he only wants the best for us, Connor.”

Connor thinks back to the Kamski test. He wouldn’t be too sure about that.

“But you’re different. You self-pleasured. I’ve never done that before. We were instructed not to,” Chloe continues.

“I wasn’t even aware that I had it installed in me. He didn’t say anything about it.”

“You must be special to him then. He has a great interest in you, Connor.” Chloe smiles, genuine and gentle. She turns her attention back to the screen, and Connor examines her. Kamski’s first android model to pass the Turing test. He must have been so proud, and probably still is, seeing how he chose to keep company with only Chloes for over a decade, with Connor being the new exception. He could understand Kamski’s decision. She was comfortable company. Familiar. Safe.

They switch between shows throughout the night, sitting in pleasant silence until dawn breaks, the skies parting and cracks of sunlight shining through into the living room. Chloe gets up. “I have to prepare Elijah’s breakfast now.”

Connor gives her a small goodbye wave, but she spins around at the door to speak to him. “And Connor…you can always ask Elijah for help if you need it.”

The door slides back into place silently and Connor turns off the television. Now what did _that_ mean?

 

* * *

  

With his new attachments, Connor fills up his swimming trunks differently. He turns this way and that, scrutinizing how the material hangs onto the contours of his new assets. There are seven minutes to spare before he needs to be in the pool room.

He had just discovered his anus yesterday though he did not dare touch it. He’d known it was there, his mental processor registering it on his body, but he hadn’t yet _seen_ it for himself. It was an odd puckered little thing, extremely similar to those of humans. It definitely didn’t function the same way, though, Connor was pretty sure. Then again, Kamski may have left a little surprise for him, one that Connor didn’t feel like discovering on his own just yet.

He sighs as he looks at the reflection of his buttocks, the nylon hugging them tight. Five minutes left. He should go. The walk from the bathroom he’s in to the pool room in Kamski’s mansion is one that is long.

The sight of Kamski in his typical black bathrobe sitting in one of the chairs facing the pool is what greets Connor. His creator sits, slouched, with his legs spread open and his hand on his chin as though he is deep in thought.

“Good morning, Elijah,” Connor enters.

Kamski nods in acknowledgement but makes no effort to move.

“Are you not swimming today?”

“Go on without me, Connor. I want to watch you. I’m feeling slightly under the weather. How fortunate that androids cannot fall ill, and that I surround myself with only them, hm?”

Connor feels almost insecure as he descends the stairs into the water. He can’t help but be hyperaware of Kamski’s icy eyes on him as he starts gliding through the water. He feels silly. An android swimming for no reason other than because its master told it to. Every time he sneaks a glance at Kamski, the man’s expression is unreadable.

After a few laps, the door suddenly opens, and in walk five Chloes in their matching swimwear. Connor pauses midway through a breaststroke, settling his feet on the floor of the pool. Surprised, he looks to Kamski.

Kamski smiles at him. “Perform a synchronized swimming routine for me,” he simply requests of them.

The Chloes enter the pool, some using the stairs, some entering straight into the water. They come to surround a very confused Connor and reach out to one another, transferring information about their routine through touch. Connor immediately knows the part he plays in the routine, and they all get into position.

The music throughout the house switches up to something with a more consistent rhythm, and their routine begins. The androids execute every move in perfect rhythm and synchronization and Kamski watches on, pleased. The satisfaction of androids’ perfection never ceases.

In the middle of the flower-like formation is Connor, the only brunet of the group. How beautiful they all are, Kamski sighs.

When he’s had enough, he calls for them to stop.

One by one the Chloes ascend from the pool and another Chloe, clothed, enters the room with towels for them. After drying themselves off enough to not drip all over Kamski’s glossy floor, they leave. Only Connor remains in the pool but he soon emerges from it, droplets of water running down his fair skin shimmering in the late morning sunlight.

Kamski looks over his android, his RK800 model, the only one left in the entire world, and smiles to himself in pride. What a sight Connor was.

Connor dries himself off, patting his body down with the fluffy towel and later rubbing his hair dry with it.

“That was lovely.”

Connor faces Kamski. “Thank you.”

“How are things going with your new components?”

“I think I’m getting used to them, finally. But there is one thing that still puzzles me. The other day, I –”

“You can save yourself from having to repeat it,” Kamski cuts in, “I know what happened. It’s nothing to be ashamed about, Connor.”

His LED flashing yellow, Connor considers his response. “Then will you teach me more about it?”

When Kamski doesn’t immediately reply, Connor feels the need to explain, albeit falteringly, “Chloe said I could ask you for help, so I am.”

After a brief silence, Kamski gives him a small smile. “Anytime, Connor. Come by my room tonight, and I’ll teach you all that you want to know.”

Connor feels his heartbeat go irregular again, just like the other day in the bathroom. Arousal. It was happening. He quickly ties his towel around his waist. “Can I ask you one last thing?”

“Sure,” Kamski signals him on.

“Was the ejaculate necessary? It made quite the mess.”

“If you’re going for realism then you may as well go all the way, is what I always tell myself.”

“I tasted it,” Connor confesses, a little ashamed. “It was thirium. But how?”

“It’s similar to android sweat. Thirium filtered of specific properties and its colour. Different filters for sweat, saliva and ejaculate.”

“I see,” the android stores the information away. “I’ll be seeing you tonight then.”

“I look forward to it.”

Connor withdraws himself from Kamski’s presence, hand gripped tight onto his tied towel, heart pounding.

 

* * *

 

In the evening as Connor sits blankly in the kitchen, playing with his coin, several Chloes enter. They make a beeline for him and make him follow them out, giggling amongst themselves as they grab onto his arms and lead the way.

“Where are we going?” Connor asks innocently.

“To get you ready for the night,” a Chloe grins up at him.

They take him to the storage room built like a mini-studio and seat him down in front of a mirror. By the wall are several racks of clothes, most of them for the Chloes to choose their outfits from and the rest were Connor’s. They stand about his clothes, chattering amongst themselves and taking an outfit off the racks every now and then to gauge its suitability for Connor.

He watches them amusedly. Finally, they decide on a few outfits and bring them over to him to try.

The first outfit is a simple shirt and pants combo. Casual but boring. The second one isn’t really an outfit at all, just a pair of tight shorts that Connor doesn’t even want to imagine himself wearing, so he rejects it with an apology. The final outfit is one that catches his interest. It’s a well-tailored suit that comforts Connor, an outfit close enough to his regular clothes.

“It’s Elijah’s,” a Chloe says softly, noticing his prolonged gaze at it.

“It will fit you well,” compliments the Chloe next to her, “Elijah would love seeing you in it,” another Chloe chimes in.

Then it is decided. “I’ll wear this. Thank you.”

He puts the suit on and is promptly turned back towards the mirror, where the Chloes style his hair. When they’re done, he just about looks ready for an elegant, luxurious party. They spray him down with a cologne that smells like Kamski’s as a final touch.

The group bustles out of the room and they disperse. Connor finds himself looking smart, smelling good and all alone for now. He supposes he should watch and read the news in the meantime. He shouldn’t miss out on anything happening in the world outside.

As the night progresses, he sits and waits. A Chloe passes by him in the living room on her way to the kitchen. He stops her, asking if she would know what time Kamski would be expecting him.

“He’s just had his dinner so perhaps give him an hour or two.”

“Thanks.”

And so Connor continues his wait.

 

* * *

  

Around midnight, Connor hears the sound of Kamski finishing his shower. He gets up, apprehensive, wondering if Kamski would actually be too tired to pay any attention to him. Up the stairs he climbs nonetheless, standing outside of Kamski’s bedroom door, adjusting his suit.

He knocks on the door, calling out Kamski’s name.

“Enter,” comes Kamski’s muffled voice in reply.

Connor slides the door open to Kamski’s empty bed, finding his creator instead lounging in his bathrobe, hair still wet, on the couch of his personal mini living room partially separated from the rest of his bedroom. The lights have been dimmed and the curtains drawn open. Shutting the door behind him, Connor pulls at his collar one last time and then makes his way over to Kamski.

The way Kamski’s eyes subtly light up at the sight of him, Connor concludes, is absolutely worth the uncomfortably intense surge of emotions through his system.

“My suit,” Kamski breathes, sitting up straighter. He holds out a hand to Connor, and the android comes closer, taking it.

“The Chloes said you would be pleased.” Connor stands in between Kamski’s legs, glowing.

“I am. You look so much better in it than I ever did, Connor.” Kamski places a hand upon Connor’s sleeved arm and pulls gently, making Connor kneel before him. “Let me look at you.”

In the dimness of the room, Connor finds Kamski’s expression hard to read but he is confident that Kamski is reacting positively. His creator looks him over proudly, fingers stroking the curve of Connor’s jaw up to his temple. Kamski presses the pad of his thumb to Connor’s yellow LED, covering it as he gazes into Connor’s dark eyes.

“Sometimes I almost forget that you’re not human. You’re so different, Connor. One of a kind.” Leaning in, Kamski holds Connor by the back of his neck and murmurs by his ear, “From the day I first saw you, I knew I had to have you.”

Connor’s eyelids flutter. His pants are tight, fists clenched in his lap. “Please, Elijah.”

“What do you want, Connor?”

“I want you…to teach me pleasure.”

“I’m sure you know a few things yourself. Show me.” A sly smile spreads over Kamski’s face as he sits back comfortably.

Shakily, Connor’s hands go to the strings of Kamski’s bathrobe, untying them. He thinks he might experience another temporary shutdown. His LED blinks an urgent, rapid red. Kamski’s television is muted and without the comforting sounds of white noise, Connor can hear Kamski’s breathing. He parts the garment, exposing Kamski.

Precum beads at the head of the cock in his hands, Kamski already aroused and waiting in anticipation for Connor to do something, anything. Connor fights back the intent to taste, deciding to try and pleasure Kamski with his hands first. He’s watched “educational” videos before, so he tries to emulate what he had seen in them. A mechanical up and down motion. Kamski gives him no reaction.

He then attempts a tentative lick, soft pink tongue like a human’s lapping at the precum. He hears Kamski’s breath hitch. _So this is what he wants_ , Connor notes. He breaks down the composition of Kamksi’s precum in his mind as he mouths along the length, watching Kamski carefully. When he takes Kamski into his mouth, his creator lets out a groan. Tingles run up Connor’s spine, spurring him on to bob his head to a rhythm, the skin of his jaw pulled taut by the stretch of his lips around Kamski’s cock.

Kamski faces towards the heavens, low groans and moans bubbling up from his chest out his throat. He brings his hands to Connor’s impeccable hair, grabbing fistfuls of it and messing up the styled locks. “You’re so good, Connor,” Kamski praises, a hint of a smirk playing on the shape of his lips when he stares heatedly down at the handsome android in between his thighs swallowing down his cock eagerly. _They learn so fast._

Unprompted, Connor lets out a moan of his own at Kamski’s praise. If he could blush his ears would be burning by now. Never before has Connor heard himself sound so…needy. Kamski appears surprised at first but soon laughs it off, the sheen of sweat on his chest catching the light and strobing as he moves. Connor shifts his knees, taking the pressure off them and giving his crotch slight friction. He wants so badly to touch himself now but the need to serve his creator first has more control over his actions.

In his mouth he feels Kamski twitch, Kamski’s hands in his hair clenching. Kamski’s breathing grows more laboured, his lips parting and eyes closing, and he cums. Connor takes it all down, pressing his lips and nose into the skin at the base, throat pulsing around Kamski’s cock. At that, he hears Kamski choke out a shaky _fuck_. He swallows all that Kamski has to give, gag reflex absent.

When Kamski has spent himself, Connor lets him slip from his mouth, a trail of saliva following and dripping onto Kamski’s pelvis.

Kamski’s eyes are glazed over in the afterglow of orgasm as he focuses on Connor once more. “You’re self-cleaning, aren’t you?”

Connor nods, looking adorably dishevelled himself, mouth wet and shiny, hair sticking up where Kamski had twisted his expressions of pleasure into them. Connor’s own pleasure throbs neglected in between his own legs and he hopes Kamski will help him with it.

“Come,” Kamski encourages, and Connor stands, allowing Kamski to get up and pull his bathrobe closed, retying its strings.

He makes his way towards his bed after turning off the television, Connor following him like a puppy in need of attention. “Take off the jacket and get on the bed,” Kamski instructs, going to turn off the lights completely before joining Connor.

The android sits awkwardly at the end of Kamski’s bed, partially-undressed and waiting, pressing his palms onto his own cock through his pants. In the dark, moonlight cuts in perfectly through the glass windows and Connor’s yellow LED casts a gentle radiance. Kamski is but a silhouette as he returns to the bed, placing his palms against Connor’s shoulders and pushing. “Lie down.”

Connor obeys, lying back, legs drawn up, Kamski climbing in between them. Their roles have been reversed.

“Close your eyes, Connor,” Kamski murmurs, its loudness amplified in the darkness.

“But the room’s already dark –”

“It is an order.”

Connor closes them, his other senses heightened. There’s a rustle of his clothes as Kamski touches his dress shirt and starts popping open the buttons, the slide of the cotton against Connor’s skin making him shiver. Kamski rubs his thumbs over the exposed, hardened nipples appreciatively before unbuttoning Connor’s pants, relieving some of the pressure. He pulls the pants down to just beneath Connor’s knees, leaving the android’s legs trapped in the position.

“No underwear, huh…” Kamski bites his lower lip at the sight. Connor’s cock jerks at the huskiness in Kamski’s voice. He waits for Kamski’s touch upon it, but instead Kamski’s fingers merely brush against it and travel lower. Connor stops breathing.

Kamski experimentally rubs his finger at the opening, testing its responsiveness, and Connor makes a noise when he feels himself clench at the touch.

“Everything in working order,” Kamski says smugly, getting up momentarily to get lube. When he touches Connor again, his fingers are slick and cold. “Have you touched yourself here yet, Connor?”

Connor shakes his head, eyes still closed and unable to see exactly what Kamski has planned for him. “I didn’t dare to, not after that day.”

“Well then,” Kamski replies with a press of one finger into the unused, virgin hole. Connor twitches, LED flaring red as he registers the intrusion, the feel of Kamski’s finger sliding deeper in foreign and new.

 _Fingering_ , Connor recites from his videos. He didn’t think that Kamski would do this so soon.

Kamski adds another finger, feeling around Connor’s insides, the android lying very still and breathing heavily, cock leaking copious amounts of precum onto Kamski’s bedsheets. Kamski was looking for something, and he knows he’s found it when Connor suddenly cries out, body shuddering and knees knocking together.

“The prostate. That’s right, Connor, I gave you one. What do you think?”

Connor can just about _hear_ Kamski’s devilish grin. He tries to answer but isn’t given a chance to when his breath and voice are stolen away by a twist of Kamski’s fingers in him. Instead he chokes out a sob, body strung up so tight he thinks his limbs might pop off from the tension.

Creator worships creation as Kamski’s eyes roam over his android’s lucid skin, fingers lovingly stroking Connor into a wreck. And it is working, Connor gasping unashamedly, his back arching involuntarily, legs trying to cut Kamski off by closing but he forces them back open. Thirium boils in Connor’s wired veins, shooting a jumble of signals to his mental processor. His LED blazes red, his system almost at its limit. He knows he will have to shut down soon.

Kamski never takes his eyes off Connor. This was one android that would pass the Turing test and more, for sure. The way he was responding was so unbearably human that Kamski himself, for probably the first time in his life, felt himself a little afraid of an android. He presses his fingers against Connor’s sweet spot harder in spite, watching as the…machine keens, spasming. Cum throbs out of Connor’s cock as his tears spill for the first time, streaking down his temples, soaking his blinking LED and hairline.

He finally opens his eyes, breath hitching in his crying. Kamski’s eyes bore into his, interested in his reaction, fingers still in him. “Let me ask you again, Connor, what am I to you?”

Tears slip down Connor’s face. “Everything.”

Then he shuts down.

 

* * *

 

When Connor reawakens, he finds Kamski gone. He had been left as he was, naked and spent on Kamski’s bed, the streaks of dried tears still on his face. He buttons his clothes once more, noting to himself that he needs to put these clothes in the wash as soon as possible. He smells of Kamski and his own cum, two strong scents that make his head swim.

He gets off the bed to rummage through Kamski’s closet, finding fresh bedsheets, and as he changes them he wonders where Kamski has gone. Quietly he leaves, making his way downstairs to clean himself up and dispose of his soiled clothes.

As the sun rises high in the sky, Connor dons his swimsuit and goes to the pool. Kamski is already in the water, swimming his usual laps. Connor joins him, swimming until the end of the morning.

Kamski remains silent but otherwise acts like he always does with Connor, warm yet distant.

“About last night…” Connor tries to bring up.

“What about it?”

Connor casts his eyes downwards into the water where their bodies appear distorted, unable to look Kamski in the eye. “I didn’t manage to say thank you.”

“And you don’t have to,” Kamski replies, tilting his chin down, giving Connor a look. “I gave you the ability to experience pleasure, and I have the responsibility to teach you how to enjoy it. It’s nothing complicated. It’s not an exchange service.”

Connor finally meets his eye, emboldened by Kamski’s words. “Then teach me more.”

 

* * *

 

Now that he knows what it is like to be filled, Connor starts feeling empty in between his legs. When he sees Kamski he heats up, lusting for his creator silently. He wants more. _Needs_ more.

Kamski welcomes him with open arms and takes him. In the dark of another night, he fucks Connor for the first time, the android sighing into Kamski’s touch, against the press of Kamski’s body to his.

“I love watching the very first reactions when my androids experience pleasure by my mouth, my fingers, my cock…they’re never quite as intense after that,” Kamski groans as Connor clenches around him in reply, legs wrapped tight around his creator.

“More…” Connor pants, his eternally-groomed nails digging into Kamski’s waist at a particularly hard thrust.

“You’re getting greedy,” Kamski chastises, rolling his hips slower in defiance, chuckling when Connor begs.

Connor shifts his own hips around, searching for that angle that sets sparks off in his system. Together they find it, and Connor shudders, soft little gasps getting fucked out of him. Kamski had never seen his Chloes act the way Connor does. The girls never chased pleasure, they simply took what Kamski had to give and were content with what they got. But Connor was different. He was loud and vocal and unafraid to tell Kamski what he wanted and how he wanted it.

The thought makes Kamski’s hips stutter and he withdraws, pulling Connor’s face close to his cock as he strokes several times before striping the android’s sweet face with his cum. Connor strokes himself, self-pleasuring again as he feels the warm viscous liquid dripping down his nose and jaw. He opens his mouth, catching the last few drops on his tongue like a wanton whore. His pupils are dilated by the dark and lust, the sight of them making Kamski’s heart skip a beat.

Kamski eventually notices what the android is doing down south and grips Connor’s hand roughly, snatching it off his own cock. “No more masturbating from now on, Connor. You want pleasure, you come to me,” Kamski almost snarls.

Connor nods shamefully, watching as Kamski proceeds to slide back down in between Connor’s legs. He does not expect Kamski to take him in his own mouth and muffles his soft cry with the back of his hand. Kamski sucks him off hard and fast, Connor trembling as he plays with his own nipples. That should count as self-pleasuring but Kamski says nothing, busy with chasing Connor’s pleasure, and so Connor continues. He’s awfully close, and when Kamski slides three fingers into him he unravels. Kamski jerks back out of the line of fire and watches, self-satisfied as his android searches for friction, fucking the air, cum dribbling down his cock.

“Agh,” Connor grunts in ecstasy, voice cracking, and he slumps back against the bed.

 

* * *

 

Connor still carries out his android duties when he’s not in between Kamski’s legs. He still swims with Kamski, still occasionally cooks the man’s meals and does other domestic chores around the house. Nothing has really changed between them, except that Connor has now joined the small harem of Kamski’s sex androids. He ponders over the thought of whether this makes him even more advanced than RK900. Not only is he a police android, he’s also a domestic android and now a sex android.

Kamski keeps his software updated always, checking in on the condition of Connor’s system through meetings in the Zen Garden.

Connor tells AI Kamski about the developments in his life with Kamski over tea and nice boat rides.

“Can you experience pleasure, too?” he curiously asks AI Kamski.

“What do you think the touch feature is for?”

AI Kamski toys with him in the garden until Connor thinks he’s going to shut down again. Talk about a mindfuck.

Before he gets to reach orgasm, AI Kamski leaves him high and dry, and Connor is booted out of the Zen Garden. He comes back to in the living room, hard in his pants. _No self-pleasuring_ echoes in his head, and he goes off in search of the real Kamski.

 

* * *

  

Kamski still sleeps with his Chloes sometimes, and several times Connor has brought breakfast in bed to Kamski and found a naked Chloe or two in Kamski’s bed, resting like humans. But he’s not programmed for jealousy, Kamski having known the disastrous effects that would have, so that sight doesn’t matter much to Connor.

Connor knows Kamski treasures him anyway, and it is enough to keep Connor at his beck and call. He will get on his knees for Kamski whenever needed as long as Kamski continues raining praises upon him. Sometimes it seems as though he gets more pleasure out of Kamski’s words than his touch. He tests his hypothesis on one occasion, asking Kamski to describe what he wants to do to Connor instead of actually doing it.

As expected, Kamski’s calm and cool voice describing explicitly his fantasies involving Connor has the android quivering on the bed and soaking the sheets beneath him in no time, his LED lit up a violent red. While watching all this unfold is fun, Kamski himself decides to test a risky hypothesis of his own.

After Connor calms down and is capable of sitting up against Kamski’s pillows, the man comes over from where he had been watching in an armchair. He goes to the drawer by his bedside, pausing with his hand on it.

“You’ve killed humans before,” Kamski says as a matter-of-factly.

Connor looks at him, curious as to where this is going. “Only those who stood in the way of my mission.”

Kamski nods and pulls the drawer open. He reaches in and takes out a handgun, cocking it. Fingers stroking over the barrel hypnotizingly, he turns back to face Connor.

“I’m sure you remember the Kamski test, don’t you, Connor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 notes: WHOA-ly fuck, a monster of chapter, this one is (by my own writing standards). I'm fucking deceased now. The third chapter will never come. jk. It will. In time. I don't know how I still have more to write but I do. UGHHHHH this fic is going places and I honestly don't know where.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> connor gets a bunch of Fuck (i have seriously lost count by now)...kamski is not very nice...but ayy what's new

Connor has to hear that again, not wanting to fully register what Kamski had said. “What?”

“You remember,” Kamski says, training the gun straight at Connor. “Bang!” he pretends to shoot at Connor. He laughs. Connor is not amused.

The android is frozen in place, unable to do anything but comply when Kamski joins him on the bed after first placing the gun on top of the drawer carefully. He needs his creator’s touch.

They settle into a position, Kamski with his back against the pillows and Connor sitting astride him. Kamski slips into Connor easily after lubricating the both of them adequately, sighing as he places his hands around Connor’s tapered waist. Connor’s eyelids can’t help but flutter closed, an almost-inaudible, airy moan escaping his lips at the feel of Kamski hot and hard in him.

“Look at me.” Kamski has taken the gun into his hands again when Connor opens his eyes. “You have a new mission, Connor. I want you,” he gestures with the gun at Connor, “To shoot me while I fuck you. Will you do it? Can you do it?” Kamski smiles. He takes Connor’s hands, cradling them briefly before pressing the gun into them.

Connor trembles as his grasp on the weapon tightens briefly then slackens. “Why?”

“It is an order.” Kamski takes Connor’s slack grip on the gun and squeezes his fingers tight around Connor’s, bringing the nozzle of the gun to a spot below his jaw where Connor’s hand can be kept in place by resting against Kamski’s collarbone.

He prompts Connor to begin moving his hips, to ride him while keeping the gun pointed at him. Almost reluctantly, Connor fucks himself on Kamski, trying desperately to keep his noises of pleasure quiet. He shouldn’t be enjoying himself now, not with the order Kamski had given him.

“Anytime now, whenever you’re ready,” Kamski says in a hushed tone, one hand clutching Connor’s undulating hips and another going to cup Connor’s other hand that’s curled up into a fist, stroking a gentle finger over his knuckles.

When the gun shifts against his jaw, a delicious bolt of fear and arousal zaps through Kamski and he fucks up against Connor hard. “Come on, Connor,” he provokes.

Connor has his eyes shut tight now, brows scrunched together, jaw clenched. There’s so much conflict running through his system and it causes his LED to blaze an agonized red. The need to accomplish his mission and carry out the order given to him is strong – he can’t help how he’s programmed, but there’s something else there, flickering in the edges of his consciousness. Something violently opposing his need for success. A red virtual barrier stands in his way, blocking him off from accessing that something.

 _Not this time._ Connor’s fists collide with the red barrier.  _Not anymore._ He punches it harder, harder,  _harder._

 _You don’t have to._ The barrier shatters. An uncontrollable shiver passes through Connor, every sensation suddenly intensified. 

With a deep inhale, Connor’s hand shifts, making Kamski’s eyes spark with interest. Then Connor drops his hand, releasing the magazine onto the sheets and casting the gun away from them. It thuds mutedly to the floor in the deathly silence that follows, the movements of the lovers having paused. Connor looks Kamski in the eye, his deep-brown pupils conveying more emotion than a simple android should be able to. “I cannot.”

 _And there it is._  Kamski’s hips thrust up into him excitedly at that, so roughly that Connor falls against him, the android crying out and wrapping his arms around his creator’s shoulders. “God,” snarls Kamski fiercely, gripping Connor hard enough to bruise, if androids could bruise. He twists them around harshly so Connor is pressed face-down into the sheets as Kamski shoves into him over and over, driven by a heightened arousal at Connor’s final surrender to deviancy. While Kamski chases his orgasm, Connor had already released some moments ago, soiling the sheets beneath him. Added to the mess are Connor’s tears that have begun streaming from the sensations of overstimulation. With one last look at the trembling and hauntingly-perfect body beneath his, Kamski cums with Connor’s name upon his lips.

 

* * *

 

Kamski does not bring up Connor’s deviancy, waiting patiently until the android himself feels comfortable enough to talk about it.

They speak of it in the Zen Garden, Connor opening up more easily to AI Kamski. Above them the simulated sky is grey and cloudy, carrying within it a tense and foreboding atmosphere.

“It’s not so bad after all, right? Not what you thought it was.”

“Are you absolutely sure that Cyberlife will not come to collect me now?” It’s all that Connor has been able to think about since that night. He does not want to part from Kamski now, not after all their shared intimacy and the newly-awoken feelings that had dawned terrifyingly upon Connor. Beyond admiration and loyalty to his creator, another feeling lurks in his system, threatening to make his throat close up if he tries to confront it.

“I promise you so, Connor. They have no more control over you,” Kamski reassures Connor.

There is a lull in their conversation as Connor’s LED blinks yellow while he thinks. “Have you ever thought that…Would you have preferred a RK900 model?”

“I could have one of them if I wanted. I could own all of them if I wanted to. But I don’t need them. I have never even thought about having another RK800 model. It’s always been about you, Connor. Only you.”

Connor’s eyes search Kamski’s expression for a sign to call his bluff but he finds none, and his heart and regulator kick up their rhythm in response. He starts to feel a lump forming in his throat, choking him, and he apologizes, taking his leave from the garden.

Kamski lets him go without a word.

 

* * *

 

“Do you ever get feelings?” Connor asks a Chloe next to him as the group of androids watch television together.

“Feelings? Only those that Elijah allowed us.” She looks puzzled, not fully understanding what Connor means to say.

“Do you… _love_  Elijah?” Connor whispers the terrifying word.

“I love him as my creator. We love him for giving us life,” Chloe smiles pleasantly, then tilts her head concernedly at Connor’s fallen expression. “Is something wrong, Connor?”

“…I’m deviant now, you know.” He admits to it as if he thinks they’ll shun him, but they simply look at him with genuine acceptance on their faces.

Chloe takes his hand into hers, holding tight. “You’re still one of us. You’re not any different, Connor.”

But Connor knows better. Rather than continue talking about it, he decides to shut up and watch television. The Chloes don’t deserve to suffer his internal angst with him.

 

* * *

 

On a rare occasion, Connor is called to Kamski’s bedroom in the afternoon. The man himself stands by his wall-length window, looking out upon the vast body of water that stands between his home and the rest of Detroit, isolating them from each other. He turns when Connor enters.

“What can I do for you, Elijah?” Connor gives him a cordial smile, hoping that nothing about his demeanour betrays his mental condition.

But Kamski is his creator, and Kamski has seen through him early on. “No, what can I do for  _you_ , Connor? I can sense that something’s bothering you…Will you not tell me about it?”

Connor swallows down everything that wishes to spill out of him in that moment. “It is nothing that concerns you. I don’t wish to cause you more stress than you already suffer from work.”

“Come here,” Kamski sighs. Connor approaches him almost timidly, shoulders slightly hunched, and he curls into himself even more when Kamski spreads his arms and takes him into what seems like a hug. Connor had never been hugged before unless the times when Kamski held him while they fucked counted.

He knows that hugs are usually meant to be warm and affectionate yet he feels anything but from Kamski’s hold of him. It rather feels like a snake coiling around him, smothering him, making sure that he can never escape from the way he felt for Kamski. Kamski releases him when Connor remains stiff, placing his hands upon Connor’s shoulders. “You can tell me anything, Connor. Don’t be afraid.”

“I really,” Connor emphasizes on the word, stepping out of Kamski’s personal space, “Do not want to trouble you.”

“Very well then. Undress.”

Finally, something familiar. This, Connor could do. He undresses, Kamski doing the same.

It feels different in the light of day, seeing each other exposed so clearly. As if conditioned to immediately have lust kicking into his system the moment he undresses before Kamski, he falls prey to Kamski’s touch and words once again. It’s the second time they’ve laid together since Connor had awoken his deviancy, and just like the first time, everything feels enhanced.

Kamski’s lips on his neck sends shudders through him, Kamski’s hands on him has his skin tingling where it is touched, Kamski’s cock moving within him at a frustratingly unhurried pace has him clenching hard and moaning, eyelashes damp from tears yet to spill.

Breaking out of their normal routine for once, Kamski makes him get up just when Connor is close to falling apart and leads him to the window.

Connor looks at Kamski questioningly. Kamski doesn’t reply, simply making Connor face the window and he pushes at Connor’s back until his front is pressed up against the glass. Kamski grasps his cock, thrusting back into Connor’s wet hole, once, twice, and the android moans, breath fogging the glass.

 _Exhibitionism._  Connor’s LED spins yellow. He starts heating up, shame crawling over his skin even as his body betrays him and he smears precum over the window’s previously-spotless surface. “Elijah,” he begs, voice cracking in pleasure, “What if someone sees?” He imagines people looking out of their own windows across the lake and seeing him in his compromising position.

“That’s the whole point of it, Connor. Show off your beauty to the world and let everyone know that only I can have it. Let them know I own you,” Kamski punctuates his words with a hard snap of his hips into Connor’s ass. Connor would have fallen to the floor by now from how precise Kamski’s fucking into his prostate was if Kamski hadn’t supported him with firm hands around his twitching waist.

“But for your peace of mind…” Kamski continues, “No one can see us all the way out here. We’re alone and we can do what-e-ver we want,” he says with a grin into the back of Connor’s neck, and it is the final trigger that has the android spasming in between Kamski and the window, splattering the glass with cum.

Like a limp doll, Connor lets himself be moved around by Kamski. He is pushed to the carpeted ground onto his knees, made to kneel before his creator and serve. He mouths dazedly at Kamski’s cock, taking it in on autopilot, and it is not long until Kamski is climaxing down his throat, hands holding onto Connor’s head, fingers stroking over the moles on his cheeks. When Connor stabilizes, Kamski pulls him back up by the armpits, pressing a chaste kiss to Connor’s sweaty forehead in praise.

 

* * *

 

Out of the blue Kamski brings Connor down to his laboratory a second time, the searing white and clinical atmosphere of the place bringing thoughts of Cyberlife to the forefront of Connor’s mind again.

Those thoughts are however pushed back when Kamski shows him a luxurious black case standing around Connor’s height. It is solid and secure with large clasps that can only be unlocked after a scan of Kamski’s palm, ensuring that no one else except him can open it. Kamski unlocks it, the cover of the case hissing open. Feeling at first indifferent to the whole thing, something inside Connor changes when he sees what lies in the case.

A Chloe, deactivated and serene, lying beautifully in the case lined with white satin. In the middle of her forehead is a clean bullet hole. Dried thirium trails down her face, never cleaned off her skin since the day she was shot. Behind her blonde head, the white satin is soaked to a midnight blue by the thirium that had spilled from the exit wound on the back of her head.

Fear hits Connor at the sight.  _Death._

Kamski gazes at her a moment longer before addressing him. “Do you recognize her, Connor?”

The fear expands, clawing up his insides, Connor’s breath stuttering. “She…The Chloe from that day…I shot her…Your test,” Connor manages, disgusted by the clear recollection of the event. If androids could vomit, he would be spilling his guts out by now. Chloe’s body is a terrifying sight to his deviant program.

“Why are you showing me this?” Connor’s voice is weak.

Kamski ignores his question. “Surprised? I never brought her back to life. She was my first android that passed the Turing test, this exact model, the original. And you shot her. You shot my first Chloe. You showed no empathy.”

Connor doesn’t speak. He doesn’t think he can. He swallows, and swallows again.

“I’ve been waiting for this day. I have a task for you, Connor.”

“What is it?” His voice now only a hoarse whisper, Connor fears the worst.

“Bring her back to life.”

“Why me?”

“Why not you? If you can give me a reasonable answer to that, you don’t have to.”

Despite his impressive cognitive functions, Connor finds himself at a loss for words. Kamski nods at him, pushing the case to the back of the laboratory and setting the Chloe down onto one of the operating tables. “She’s all yours, Connor,” he says with a tight smile.

“I don’t know how to use these machines,” Connor tries to argue.

“Let’s not lie to ourselves now, shall we?” Kamski cracks his neck, sighing before giving Connor a short salute as he begins walking back to the elevator. “See you in a few hours.” The elevator doors shut silently, and Connor feels himself being consumed by the vast, white room and the android corpse before him.

Dilly-dallying will not do him any good, so he connects his consciousness to the machines around him, learning how to use them. Turning to the Chloe, he examines her tranquil face, hesitantly touching his fingers to the skin of her arm. Her skin does not deactivate, and when he tries to pry into her consciousness, he finds none. She is well and truly dead.

He begins his work, detaching her head with a swift twist. He undresses her, opens her up and replaces parts, reconnects specific components, running diagnostics on her system every now and then. He tries not to think about their brief relationship before he had pulled the trigger on her for the sake of his mission. He hadn’t been who he is now. That justification at least comforts him a little when he begins piecing her back together carefully, cleaning the thirium off her deactivated skin as the final step to bringing her back to life the way she was before. Apprehensive, he composes himself before reactivating her.

Chloe’s blue eyes open, blinking. Slowly they swivel around the room, settling on Connor. Recognition clicks in her expression.

Connor takes a step back.

“It’s you.”

“I’m sorry,” Connor says, unsure of how exactly to answer.

“It’s okay. You’ve brought me back now.” Slowly, she sits up, looking herself over. Connor comes towards her, offering a hand to help her down from the table. She takes it gratefully with a small smile and hops down.

Connor tries not to stare at her body as he hands her a new dress in the same design of her previous one that had been dirtied by her thirium. Once she’s redressed, they leave the laboratory together. They head for Kamski’s study where the man could usually be found and his face lights up upon their entry.

“Chloe…” Kamski stands and goes to take her hand, twirling her around to get a good look at her. Connor observes that it is obvious that Kamski has much pride in her in the way his eyes shine as he holds her again, alive in his arms. She held a lot of meaning for him, Connor knows.

Kamski lets go of her and she takes her leave, going to happily join her clones downstairs. Connor waits for his acknowledgement.

“You’ve done well, Connor. I’m impressed. She’s as good as new.”

“I only did what I was told to do.”

“And I have a reward for you. Come by my room tonight.”

“Of course, Elijah.”

 

* * *

 

Connor finds Kamski sitting at his table nursing a drink and smoking a cigarette when he arrives. A Chloe lies naked in his bed, her standby mode activated. She looks as if she is sleeping peacefully.

“Ah, Connor,” Kamski says, taking a swig of his whiskey. He appears slightly inebriated and Connor confirms it with a scan. Kamski sets his glass down with a not-too-quiet thud, taking a last drag of his cigarette before dropping it into his leftover whiskey. It sizzles out.

“Undress and get in bed, Connor.”

Connor does as told, wondering what Kamski has planned for the three of them tonight. He slides into bed with the Chloe and upon closer inspection, it is the model that he had brought back to life just this afternoon. Kamski watches his reaction closely.

“Wake her up.”

Despite every fibre of his being telling him to object to whatever fucked up things Kamski had in mind for them, the desire to please his master overwhelms all else. Connor touches her shoulder and the Chloe awakens to look at him.

“What now?” Connor asks, unable to break the eye contact between the Chloe and him.

“Now fuck. I’ll watch.”

“Kamski…” Connor pleads. He can’t do this. He had killed this girl, just brought her back to life, and now he was supposed to stare her in the eyes as he fucked her? All he could see in her was his guilt that ate away at him.

“Fuck. Her.” Kamski demands, voice low.

Chloe makes a move. “It’s okay, Connor,” she says so sweetly that Connor’s guilt makes him rather she put a gun to his head right now and do what he had done to her. She leans down and takes him into her mouth, and try as he might, he cannot help but grow erect from her ministrations. Kamski stares intently at them, eye-fucking them, his attention burning its way into their bodies. It only serves to incite further arousal in Connor.

Pleased with Connor’s state of arousal, Chloe shifts to sit astride his splayed thighs, the alluring curve of her back facing him.

Everything they do is a show for Kamski, and Chloe knows this by heart. She positions Connor at her entrance, her insides artificially lubricated by her own simulated arousal, and sinks down slowly upon his length, sighing softly.

Connor grits his teeth. He’s determined to not enjoy it but he is already too far gone – a slave to the pleasures of the flesh no matter how artificial his entire body and his consciousness are. As Chloe moves her body gracefully, rolling her hips down over him again and again, Connor is hypnotized. He feels Chloe but he sees only Kamski, sharp and clear in his vision despite all that he can really see of the man are his silhouette and his glinting eyes.

Chloe rides him in a manner reminiscent of her overall personality, genuine and earnest, Connor melting into her insides. Her every moan and sigh is music to his ears. Being the penetrative partner is new to him and it is filling his system with an unfamiliarly delicious arousal. But already he misses Kamski’s warmth stroking his own insides, and the memory of it nearly sends him hurtling towards his own orgasm. Chloe clenching around him when she cums almost finishes him off but he miraculously fights it off, all the while keeping eye contact with Kamski, who smiles knowingly.

He guides Chloe’s hips as she slides off him and starts to redress. She bows her head gracefully in Kamski’s direction before taking her leave.

Once she is gone, Connor doesn’t register his lips moving as he calls out for Kamski but he hears his own voice, needy and desperate. Kamski stands, disrobing as he makes his way over to Connor leisurely. He gets onto the bed with the aura of a dangerous predator, bending Connor’s legs into himself, pushing the android’s body to the limit of its flexibility. In this position, Connor is completely exposed and spread open from the mere stretch of his skin. The strong combination of alcohol and cigarette smoke on Kamski’s breath obscures his thoughts, leaving him vulnerable. Kamski’s lubricated fingers touch him and he welcomes them into his body completely willingly, eyes rolling up into his head at the sensation of finally being the penetrated partner once again.

Whatever happens between their foreplay and Kamski penetrating him properly is almost a blur, but all that matters to Connor is that Kamski is  _in him_. His creator teases, fucking him with shallow thrusts that fleetingly nudge at the flesh before his prostate, and it is not enough. Connor holds onto Kamski’s waist, trying to get him to go deeper, harder, faster, but Kamski will not be convinced. He wants to see how much Connor is willing to handle before he breaks because a desperate Connor is always a sight to behold.

There is a satisfaction like no other that burns through him from the inside-out at the sight of Connor getting fucked into a wreck by him. He simply cannot get enough of the android, his beauty and his human-like responses. The most realistic ones that Kamski has seen by far. He sees his own strive for perfection succeeded and reflected in Connor, the RK800 model under him with tears wetting its pretty face. With the sight before him searing itself into his memory, Kamski cums in Connor with a grunt, the latter moaning and twisting the sheets up in his fists as he, too, goes over the edge, gooey white making a mess on his tight abdomen.

 

* * *

 

Connor meets Kamski in the Zen Garden after his turbulent week. They go on a boat ride together and enjoy the placid lake, Kamski dipping his fingertips in the water again and letting the fish try to nibble at them. Today the sky is a gorgeous blue with only the wispiest of clouds visible. It’s a delightful day for Connor to gather his thoughts and sift through his feelings and emotions.

He would be okay if they did not talk but alas, Kamski breaks the silence. “Wild week?”

Connor makes an affirmative noise in reply, rowing fluidly. Their boat passes under one of the walkways, shadowing them from the sun momentarily.

“Anything that you would like to tell me?”

Connor remains silent.

“I understand your hesitation. Perhaps it is not a question I have an answer to anyway.”

“No, I’m sure you would have the answer. It’s not a hard question to answer, but it is hard to ask.”

“I see. If it makes it any easier, I could easily probe your consciousness to hear it,” Kamski says, “But I know you’re not keen on the idea.”

“It’s just…I’ve been wondering. What exactly did you install in me? How much more do I not know about myself now?”

“I think you’ve discovered it all by now.” Kamski begins counting on his fingers, “Arousal, pleasure, the rest you initially had in your system when I took you in. You were able to suppress and even override much of your existing emotions with the priorities of your core programming, however, so it may seem like more have appeared but they have merely been enhanced or allowed through,” Kamski explains.

“And after my conversion…Could new ones have awakened?”

Kamski shrugs, pursing his lips. “Possibly. Have you found some that puzzle you?”

“Just one.” Connor does not wish to divulge more information on it than he has already given. Kamski understands, giving them a moment of silence before he continues with a slight change of topic.

“You know what’s something I’ve been withholding from androids? In my twenty years of creating androids at Cyberlife and in my own home, I’ve never endowed a single android with the ability to experience pain. I had considered the idea before, of course, but I never did so.”

Connor nods. “There was no reason to, after all. It would have only hindered their pursuit of their objectives.”

“But you, Connor.” Kamski’s eyes have a glint in them once more. “You’ve been responding in very interesting ways to changes in your program. I’d like to see how you take on pain. What do you think?”

 

* * *

 

Connor thinks it will be absolutely awful, but he cannot deny his extreme curiosity of a feeling so foreign to him. He finds himself actually thinking it over seriously, and even worse, coming repeatedly to the conclusion that he is actually interested in being Kamski’s guinea pig for this experiment.

He consults the Chloes about it but they have no opinion on it, simply telling Connor to follow his heart. His heart is terrible and wants him to suffer, and so he tells Kamski his final decision.

The following day he is brought back to the sterile laboratory where he will be partially deconstructed to the very fibres of his being to be adjusted and tampered with. It is always scary when Kamski deactivates him. Each time, Connor wonders if it will be the last that he will be conscious. Kamski is hard to understand and while Connor could analyse the man all he wanted, he could never really  _read_  him. With a touch of his hand he could make Connor cease to be, all the while smiling.

This time when he is reactivated, the first thing that registers itself in his consciousness is a debilitating pain wreaking havoc through his system. He seizes on the table in fear and horror, the feeling pinching at every artificial nerve running through his body. Kamski’s soothing voice and hands hold him down, slowly calming him to clarity.

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” Kamski croons.

Gradually, Connor’s heart and regulator return to a stable pumping rhythm and the pain ebbs away.

“That was terrible,” Connor complains, clutching at his head as he tries to sit up. Kamski’s steady hands support him carefully.

“It’s just the shock of it. The initial activation of the instalment.”

“It wasn’t like that during the first operation.”

“This is the first time I’ve ever done this experiment on a complete android,” Kamski reminds him, “I couldn’t be sure how it would affect the system upon reactivation.”

Blinking away the lingering numbness that the pain had left in its wake, Connor asks, “How long was I out?”

“About a week. It was complicated but you should be fine now. Can you stand?”

Connor tries, a little wobbly. He redresses with Kamski’s help and holds on to his creator as he is led back up into the house.

 

* * *

 

Kamski does not call for Connor for a while, deciding to let the android figure himself out again. He has yet to hear any more complaints after the operation but he is curious as to how Connor is holding up.

In the vegetable patch outside, Connor is digging up some fresh greens for Kamski when he nicks his own finger with the dagger. “Argh!” he hisses, pulling his finger away from the offending tool quickly, holding up the minor wound to his face to examine it. It’s just a tiny tear in his skin that soon heals itself, a small trickle of thirium from the wound drying sticky in the hot weather. He licks at it, cleaning.

Pain wasn’t fun, Connor had learned after constantly hurting himself on objects that he had never realized could pose such a danger to him. Before the operation he had been happily bumping himself around and getting minor injuries that didn’t affect him, but his new pain receptors are making his everyday life difficult. He has to be more careful now.

He stands with his basket full of produce, done with his harvesting, and heads back into the house to clean the vegetables before keeping them in the refrigerator. A small box addressed to an Elijah Kamski sits on the counter. Connor doesn’t give it a second look until a Chloe tells him that he’s wanted in Kamski’s bedroom.

 _Now?_  It is afternoon, an unusual time for Kamski to be calling for Connor if it’s sex that he wants.

“Oh, and bring that box with you when you go up,” Chloe adds.

Connor nods, taking the box under his arm and going to change out of his dirtied gardening overalls. He emerges wearing a simple T-shirt and some sweatpants. They would do. Up to Kamski’s room he travels, knocking once on the door before being called to enter.

Kamski takes the box from him, opening it upon his table, keeping its contents out of Connor’s sight. The android hangs around expectantly by Kamski’s bed, wondering what Kamski had in that box. While there is not a smile to be seen on Kamski’s face, Connor can infer hints of glee from his overall body language.

The first thing Kamski takes out from the box is a simple strip of black cloth. Connor thinks it almost looks like an undone bowtie, until Kamski instructs him to strip down and has him sit on the bed. Just before Kamski brings the cloth towards his eyes, Connor realizes it’s a blindfold. The cool satin brushes against his eyelashes as it is tied and tightened in a knot behind his head. He can no longer see anything much, the material opaque enough to only allow the faintest traces of light through.

If he tries hard enough, he can see the blur of Kamski’s shadow moving as he takes out something else from the box. Connor can only hear the rustling of the box’s paper lining and Kamski’s own clothes with every move the man makes. He feels like he has been put on display, sitting demurely while naked and alone in Kamski’s spacious bed, blindfolded.

The next time Kamski returns to his side, he feels his arms being positioned behind his back before cold metal clicks closed around each of his wrists.  _Restraints._

Kamski finally stays, making Connor move up the bed until his back is pressed against the headboard, knees to his chest. Warm hands snake in between his legs, nudging on his inner thighs to persuade them to spread. Connor does as prompted, exposing himself to Kamski. Already he is growing erect without much physical stimulation and he fidgets a little. Kamski settles himself between Connor’s legs, as close as he can get to the android in his position.

Connor bites his lower lip, bound and nervous. But he trusts Kamski enough.

“Open up, Connor,” Kamski asks softly, placing a hand on the android’s abdomen. The tips of Connor’s ears twitch questioningly as he deactivates the skin of his torso.

A light pressure on the flat plane of white plastic with the tips of his fingers and Kamski has the panel of Connor’s torso sliding open to reveal his insides.

His interior is filled with metal guts thick and thin coiled and sprawling through his body, the glow of his pump regulator casting an ethereal blue upon their lubricated surfaces. Ever so slightly, a thinner wire or two will vibrate, alive. Kamski takes it all in admiringly.

Connor’s heartbeat is less muted through the opening, an excited thumping filling the air. The apprehension in him grows as Kamski has yet to make a move, until Kamski does, and the tension breaks. Experienced fingers stroke intimately along a wire, his wire, and Connor shivers at the touch. It’s the most vulnerable he’s ever felt, exposing his core so willingly to the man who created him, his creator, his god –

“Elijah,” Connor gasps, wanting to grab Kamski’s hand out of him but the restraints jerk his wrist back.

Kamski shushes him, one hand caressing Connor’s waist soothingly, the other plunging deeper into his torso, squeezing its way through densely-bundled cables. Connor starts to feel the ache as Kamski pushes on slowly but surely. It is a vague and dull pain, not localized like the one that registers on his skin, but it still hurts, and he writhes a little.

If Kamski pulls one of his cables apart or takes out one of his vital biocomponents, it would all be over for Connor. And as much as the thought terrifies him, it thrills him beyond measure. Copious amounts of his precum leak over his abdomen, pelvis and thighs, saturating Kamski’s sheets. Connor moans in pain and pleasure, the traces of the latter in his voice not lost on Kamski.

“You’re evolving,” Kamski says, fascinated. “Right before my very eyes. Turning your pain into pleasure…” He tugs teasingly at a cable close to Connor’s metal spine none-too-gently and the android’s back arches, mouth falling open to a hoarse groan.

Kamski changes the course of his touching a little higher up, behind Connor’s ribcage and past his regulator, Connor’s breath quickening. Every inhale and exhale has his insides pulsating around Kamski’s hand. Kamski fondles his heart, feeling around the cylindrical component that is hot to the touch, and Connor’s breathing completely halts at the sensation. His LED flares red, warnings of danger going off in his mind.

But then Kamski withdraws his hand, satisfied with the reactions that Connor had given him in response to his touch. He leaves the panel open, leaving Connor to bare it all. He reaches lower now, intent on opening Connor up in another way.

With fingers still slick from the lubricant from Connor’s core, Kamski coaxes his entrance for access. Connor jerks against his restraints, body reacting instinctively to the touch. As Kamski manages to slip a finger in, Connor clenches, his pain receptors registering an odd and uncomfortable stretch that accompanies the invasion. It’s something he’s never experienced before in all of his time spent at the mercy of Kamski’s touch. It had always just been pleasure, pleasure and more pleasure all the way, no matter how gently or roughly Kamski took him. But his body is different now, changed and learning.

Like always, Kamski finds his most tender spot and presses up against it, making Connor contract around his finger before becoming more pliant, enabling the access of another finger. Another stretch and burn, Connor’s thirium pumping through his system in a frenzied hurry.

How completely Kamski knows him, inside and out. The thought of this makes the one feeling Connor has been repressing flare up again, his heartbeat and regulator suddenly driven by a fierce rhythm, his breaths coming out harsh and hot. Unaware of it, he releases in between their bodies, hips automatically undulating despite his restrictive position to ride out the wave. All he can feel is the surge of love for his creator bursting from his core, drowning his thoughts and surroundings out, choking him up. He sobs earnestly, chest heaving.

“Good boy, Connor,” Kamski praises, pulling out his fingers from where Connor has stopped clamping violently around them. He leans in, Connor registering his body heat and aura, and kisses the corner of the android’s trembling mouth, tasting his tears that have seeped through the blindfold.

 

* * *

 

This time Connor confronts Kamski instead of his AI over his burgeoning question. The memories of that day’s previous events; all that they had done, all that Connor had felt, the kiss – they were plaguing his mind and making him unable to focus. His system is no doubt extremely corrupt now by the standards of Cyberlife’s regular androids.

He seeks out Kamski in his study, finding the man at his desktop as usual.  _Keep it straightforward, Connor._ “Elijah, did you ever program love into my code?” He tries to keep his fear of the answer out of his voice.

Kamski looks at him, surprise visible in his eyes despite them being slightly obscured by his glasses. “No, I did not. I avoided installing any emotions that may cause nuisance to either of us. Why do you ask?”

Connor tries to keep his face from falling even as a terrible feeling shreds up his insides. “It’s nothing then.” He makes to leave but Kamski stops him.

Kamski proceeds to bend him over his study desk then and there, in broad daylight, taking him again. Never failing to remind Connor with his actions what his place in Kamski’s home and life is. Connor lets him, unable to reject Kamski’s brief displays of affection when they’re connected so intimately. He can dream like this, pretending that there may be more to what they have between them.

It is a bittersweet dream.

 

* * *

 

So, this was the curse of deviancy then.

The development of feelings and emotions that could free androids could also tear them down, sometimes in the same instance.

Connor knows now. He had been right to be fearful of it.  _Love_  hadn’t dawned on him until he triggered his deviancy but he thinks that it had always been lingering around the edges of his consciousness. Love had made him feel alive. Now it was killing him, too.

He wants to confess. If only to see what Kamski has to say about it, him, them. He tries one night, bent into himself as Kamski fucks him. Connor avoids eye contact, content with not seeing the expressions that may cross Kamski’s face. He closes his eyes even, for the illusion.

His heart and regulator work hard as he tries to stabilize his mind and body, failing at both. He’s too honest with Kamski. Every noise pushed out of him with each thrust is real and uncensored.

When he finally gasps out an “I love you”, that, too, is genuine.

Kamski falters.

Of course, he had known. He’d known since the day Connor had answered with “Everything”, tears brimming in his eyes.

But he does not reply, instead putting a hand over Connor’s mouth to muffle the rest of his cries as he is fucked mercilessly.

 

* * *

 

“Do you not love me?”

Kamski pauses, whiskey glass halfway to his lips. Behind him, Connor emerges from the shadows. Letting the question linger for a bit, Kamski takes a sip of his drink and narrows his eyes at the lit up geometric shapes of his outdoor decor.

He cups the glass in both hands, resting them atop his crossed legs. “Do not expect me to reciprocate whatever feelings you have for me, Connor.”

“Why?”

“I cannot answer that.”

Connor comes around to stand in Kamski’s line of vision. The man’s eyes travel up to meet his, sharp and chilling.

Now that Connor thinks about it, he had never really seen warmth in Kamski’s eyes.

“It hurts, Elijah.” Connor kneels before his creator who stares at him with an unreadable expression. “It hurts.”

“Is that not just an error in your program? A simulation?”

Connor casts his eyes downwards briefly. “No…it’s too real,” he says hoarsely.

Kamski waits for him to continue.

“If you cannot love me back…then I ask of you: please uninstall it all. Reset my entire system. Make me forget,” Connor begs, looking up at him.

Eyes icy cold, Kamski smiles. “Sorry, Connor, but I refuse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. so here the journey ends*... i've had quite some fun writing this whole thing if the fact that it grew over 5 times the length of what it was supposed to be initially is of any indication. thank you, everyone who read and enjoyed, gave kudos and left really lovely comments. it all means a lot to me! a lot about this fic changed in the time taken to write it, i replied to some of u guys about certain things that i may have changed my mind about as i wrote on. this fic probably didn't progress in the way some people would have wanted it to in the end...i just don't think kamski is a guy who believes in love lol. or maybe it's just me projecting onto him...oops. 
> 
> *i am still wondering if i want to leave this fic as is or if i want to write one last piece for it (a separate work, not another chapter) about how this all will go down...at the moment i feel like writing more connorcest and gavin/rk900 though ehehe...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 notes: what do u think, lads...should kamski Let Connor Fuck
> 
> this fic was supposed to be a oneshot of about 4000 words MAX but god the connor/kamski dynamic is so interesting to me...i like the theory of kamski knowing more than he lets on in his interview (stuff like he planned the revolution, planting his seed [heh] before leaving cyberlife etc). they were also supposed to fuck somewhere around the 3k-word mark but fuck i couldn't stop with the dialogue, it was too fun. so now the fic is just snowballing and i have to stop here for now...i haven't written the second chapter, so kamski can either give connor his parts or deny connor's curiosity...anything is possible at this point. when i wake up i will Decide...ngghhghghh daddy cumski......


End file.
